Best Laid Plans
by SummerQuill
Summary: While the Once and Future King is away on a hunting trip the unthinkable happens. What can be done when freinds and prophesies are torn apart and who will be willing to risk life and limb to return Emrys to his rightful place by Arthurs side.
1. Chapter 1 Hopeless

**Charecters are not mine etc… **

**This is my first fan fic I have had it tucked away for awhile please tell me wt u think… **

**Sorry for spelling mistakes if there are any :P**

He had to keep walking. His feet dragged on the dirt path. Pain, both physical and emotional beating down on him reminding him what he was walking away from. _His friend, his kin, Camelot._

The road seemed to go on forever, heat from the summer sun beating down on him. Every now and then the world seemed to spin off kilter and he wondered if it was the heat or the blood loss that was making it so hard to walk. He didn't know how far he had gone, but he couldn't bear to look back, couldn't bear to look back at what he had left behind.

He had failed. Those three words seemed enough to destroy him now. The pain in his shoulder spiked and he gasped clutching at his injured arm, it could barely hold his sword and its point dragged across the floor.

He looked a sorry state. One would having just gone up against the knights of Camelot alone, and all for a man he had met just once. _Once_. There first departure hadn't ended on the best of terms as it was but this, this was so much worse.

He gasped as his weight fell on his bad leg for a moment he wavered. But he didn't- he wouldn't fall. He just had to keep walking, he had promised…

Why did he care? Why, what about that idiot made him feel hope for something better, that _fool!_

That fool who had finally got his comeuppance. The thought sent chills down his spine as sorrow clenched in his chest. He had failed his kin, and though they had had their disagreements in the past he was all he had left. With his father gone and other magical relatives had seemed less then friendly (that bloody witch up north for instance Morgan Le Fae running around stirring things up, harpy) It was to late now he would just have to keep his promise and…

"_look just get out ok, at least then one of us…" _he cut the memory off, not wanting to see the sad eyes of his friend his pale skin littered with bruises from the beatings.

Just keep walking…

It was a relief when he finally reached the forest, but that one sign of shelter seemed to be the last straw for his battered mind. His knees gave out by the first tree and he gasped as his bad shoulder crashed against the bark. Bad arm, bad leg, bad shoulder, bad everything! In fact there wasn't a single good thing about this day.

He couldn't stay here. He was right by the path in clear view, but no sooner had his mind processed this thought then his knees hit the ground with a loud thunk.

Closing his eyes he refused to believe this was it. He was just having a rest he wasn't sleeping. Any minute now he would open his eyes and get up.

Sometime later there was some noise from the path. They might have been the steady clip clop of horses hooves. On the other hand they might have been an army of evil gryphon's he didn't care nor did he have the energy to watch them go by.

There was a muffled voice like someone calling out. Then several voices talking. Then someone grabbed his arms and he groaned. A flask of water pressed to his lips, he hadn't asked but heck if they were offering. The first few gulps tasted as if they'd come from the gods very own water flask. A few more and he began to gather his senses.

His eyes opened as quick as a flash and he held back a started yell. Surrounding him were the worried faces of not one, not even two, but four knights of Camelot all dressed in red hunting gear.

"You all right?" asked the first, the one holding the water. He had dark hair and eyes and looked genuinely concerned. They must have been out hunting they wouldn't have known…

"seems a stupid question considering the obvious" stated another man standing behind he had brown hair and looked a bit scruffy for a knight. The darker haired knight shot him a glare and received an eye roll in return.

"I'm fine" he barely managed to choke out trying to get to his feet. His knees gave out underneath him curse them.

"Woow there" the dark haired knight said doing his best to steady him. "Gwain go find Leon." The other knight- Gwain apparently- threw up his hands and stomped off. One of the other knights a dark skinned man stepped forward with some medical supplies in hand trying to sort through them.

"What happened?" the dark haired knight asked looking him in the eye.

"Tried to help a friend." He answered bluntly. The knight frowned.

"That's always a good reason. I'm Lancelot."

"Gillie, and it's not when you fail." Lancelot frowned in concern before the other knight passed the medical supplies.

"Thank you Ellyn" Gillie took one look at the medical kit and shook his head. He had to go, he had just got away from Camelot's knights he couldn't stay here.

"I have to go" he grumbled determined to get to his feet. This time his knees held and he managed to push his way up the tree. Lancelot didn't seem too pleased with that idea but didn't move to stop him. behind him the concerned looks of Ellyn and the other knight- a huge bear of a man- followed him.

He gasped for breath propped up against the tree, fully aware that the wound on his shoulder was likely bleeding again. Even that small amount of movement had taken a lot out of him and he closed his eyes.

"Maybe you should sit back down." Suggested Lancelot but Gillie wasn't listening. The blood was pounding in his ears. _Failure , failure, failure, failure, failure._

He couldn't even keep the promise of escaping safely. Suddenly a voice broke through his thoughts.

"what's going on?" it was a demanding voice one he recognized but wasn't sure how. Slowly he opened his eyes. The knight from earlier as back, Gwain with another blond bearded knight he assumed to be Sir Leon, and lastly…

Gillie almost choked. Fury seeped through his blood like ice water. It was _him._ Prince Arthur Pendragon striding towards them like he owned the place (which in a way he did) Merlin had always spoken well of the prince, gods know why with the way he treats him. Gillie could only ever see the same thing, an arrogant prince brought up to hate his kind. The prince would have him executed in a heartbeat. The ring on his finger burned.

Gritting his teeth he watched silently as the prince approached frowning in confusion.

"What happened here?"

"We found him here." Said Lancelot when it became apparent Gillie wasn't answering. He couldn't help it anger seeped through him to be standing so near the son of the murderer. The one that had- done what he'd done. For one moment Gillie realized the prince probably didn't know what awaited him in Camelot. He realized then he didn't care. Never had he hated someone so much as this. Someone who could have stopped it all.

The prince approached coming to stand by Lancelot, he frowned.

"Do I know you?" he asked scanning Gillie's features.

"We weren't really introduced." Gillie gritted out remembering that time in Camelot. Merlin had run himself ragged trying to prevent Gillie killing the princes father for the princes sake, and the whole time all's Gillie had seen or heard of the prat he had been shouting at Merlin and ordering him around, to self obsessed and distracted with his own problems to realize anything was wrong.

Good man indeed.

The princes eye brows rose at the hostile tone but he disregarded it instantly.

"Do you need any assistance, if you were attacked by bandits-"

"No, sire" he growled managing to make the title sound an insult, in fact it was almost a mimic of how he'd heard Merlin say it, " I do not need assistance I was not attacked by bandits, I'm sorry for interrupting your hunt." Gillie shifted away from the tree, but emidietly reached out again as he felt his balance waver.

"You're sure about that?" the arrogant prince asked again. Gillie suppressed the need to snap at him. stumbling slightly Gillie pushed past the pair attempting to shuffle away anger over what had been done in Camelot over whelmed him and he fought back the urge to shout at the stupid prince, he could have stopped it all…

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer to come back to Camelot?" asked Lancelot sounding concerned.

"No thanks I just came from there" snapped Gillie unable to suppress his anger. His leg gave out and he stumbled against the next tree. The knights looked alarmed now, now he'd done it.

"Someone in Camelot did this?" asked the dark skinned knight, Ellyn sounded horrified. Gillie felt something give inside him, what was the use he'd lost he couldn't keep his promise, at least maybe he could see the look on the princes face when he found out. _I'm sorry Merlin._

"Several someone's" he confirmed jokily. It wouldn't be long now there was no use struggling any more, after everything he'd been through…

"What happened?" came the demanding voice of the prince. Something Merlin must have been very familiar with, he felt a wave of guilt at every thought tracked to Merlin.

"Nothing you have to worry over I'm sure, you probably won't even see the difference. Just another execution in your fine city, bravo." He growled bitterly. He looked back at the knights. Lancelot still looked worried while the others remained cautious, he noticed Gwain's hand on his sword. The prince's face however was a mask.

"You tried to stop an execution." He stated bluntly.

"yes I did" Gillie said his head pounding, " And failed miserably. Arrest me why don't you?"

"What were they convicted of?" the prince asked instead.

"High Treason and sorcery, ow the irony. Hurry home you might just be able to catch the fire dying, I made a bit of a mess of it first time round." He started walking again surprised when none of the knights tried to stop him. He made it in to the forest walking, walking. Vaguely he heard the prince tell the others to stay put, someone argued. He was consontriteing so much on walking he didn't hear the footsteps until they were right behind him.

"Wait" Gillie frowned stopping wondering if this was finally his arrest. He didn't turn to the prince just waited.

"Was he guilty?" that question made him pause pain alit in his chest but not a burning angry one. More like the howl of something lost.

"Why don't you tell me." He answered walking away however slowly.

"What do you mean?" he could hear even if he couldn't see the confused frown that must be on the princes features. Now he did stop, looking over his shoulder. He was right the prince looked confused just out of earshot the knights waited watching cautiously, but Gillie could only stare at the prince. He wanted to know, wanted to know if his friend's sacrifices had all been in vain or if the prince really was the man his servant described him to be.

"Because my friend, the one I tried to save told me you would be a great king one day." He turned to face the prince properly who now looked more somber, " said you were a complete prat but a good man." He left that hanging for a moment watching as the princes face paled as he recognized those words, "Talked me out of killing your father, saved Camelot from what I've heard."

"What's his name?" The prince- no Arthur asked staring intently at Gillie. Gillie looked down the anger from earlier evaporating. He looked up again at the prince who's mask hadn't quite managed to hide the fear behind his eyes.

"His name was Merlin Sire, he was executed for treason this morning." For a moment the prince stared at him in disbelief eyes wide as if all his fears had just been recognized. He said something that Gillie barely caught, and then he turned on his heal and dashed back to the horses. The knights called out alarmed but the prince silenced them quickly.

"We have to go back to Camelot now!" He shouted, the knights leapt to obey.

Gillie watched silently knowing it was too late. The king had already got to him. Slowly but surely Gillie began to walk away. Because he had promised. Because maybe Merlin had been right about Arthur after all.

A selfish prince would not care for the fate of a servant, a friend would. It was a shame he had not listened to his kin sooner.

The thundering of horses hooves clattered and faded as they made their way to Camelot. Gillie walked, there was a village nearby. He wouldn't go too far, not yet.

**Yer maybe it'll cheer up reviews and ideas verrrry welcome **

**Also I don't know how out of character they are buuut that's for you to judge :D **

**Another chapter?**


	2. Chapter 2 Pelenor

**My friend Mell demanded a second chapter for you guys ;P **

**Thank you so much for your reviews, they make me so happy XD! **

**This is set up sometime after S3 by the way… just saying as Uther doesn't seem all that broken here… I can't picture him broken and he wouldn't be nearly as easy to hate anyways :P**

**Hope you enjoy. **

The knights of Camelot thundered in to the citadel at full pelt. Arthur hadn't stopped to explain their hurry to the others, his heart was racing as fear played up and down his spine.

"… _said you were a complete prat but a good man"_

From that moment he _knew, knew_ through all the horror and denial that something unthinkable had happened to his friend.

"_His name was Merlin Sire"_

Arthur practically threw himself from his horse when he saw the fires. There was nothing but burning embers left, dark coal marring the usually clear court yard. His father was no longer standing at the balcony, the people had cleared but that just made it even easier to make out the small huddled group at the embers edge.

Gaius was on the floor, head bowed and shoulders shaking while Gwen crouched by his side tears streaming down her face. Huddled around them a small group of servants Arthur knew vaguely. The stable boy who helped Merlin with the horses, the kitchen maid and the chef, all people Merlin had regular contact with. The fear in Arthur intensified and he felt his heart clench uncomfortably but he couldn't give up hope not until he was sure he couldn't believe-

"What the-" he looked round to see Gwain's confused and worried face but past him who grabbed my attention was Lancelot his eyes were wide as he struggled to blink back tears, mouth pushed in to a thin line. He knew, somehow he knew. Arthur dragged his eyes from his friends running forward to the huddled group.

He was at Gwen's side in an instant and had barely touched her shoulder before she flung her arms around him burying her face in his chest.

"Arthur-" she broke off with a sob, " Arthur its- its-"

"Merlin." Gaius whispered

"Emrys is dead."

The voice echoed through the dark cave startling the two young women sat at the table.

"What!" one of them asked in disbelief. In a moment the two were standing and marching to join their sister by the scrying pool.

"Executed by the tyrant king." The dark haired woman whispered her voice shaking slightly.

"How is this possible?" Asked the older willowy sister hands hovering tentatively over the water's surface.

"The prophesy- this wasn't supposed to happen." The youngest a light haired slim girl stared in disbelief at the fire. The dark haired sister was quickly working over the scry, her eyes slipping shut the image in the water began to change.

"What are you doing?" the younger sister asked fear in her eyes.

"We must find him, we can't lose this." She replied in a steely voice.

"But sister-" the younger tried to interrupt but the older stopped her.

"She's right sister. Emrys is still needed." And with that she placed her hands on the edge of the pool her eyes fell closed. The younger hesitated fidgeting nervously with her sleeves before she to mirrored their movements.

Uther sat at his throne in silence. The room was empty and dark, the usually open windows had been closed steeping the place in darkness. Closing his eyes Uther waited. Waited for the confrontation he knew was to come.

"Father!" the doors to the throne room slammed open but Uther didn't open his eyes he waited listening as they swung closed. He expected shouting, screaming maybe even a sword to his throat. He didn't open his eyes not yet.

Silence stretched but he knew his son was still there. This was only confirmed when the soft footsteps plodded to the middle of the room, and then in a soft broken voice,

"Why?"

"He was a sorcerer." Uther finally opened his eyes to see his son. The broken voice was nothing, a shadow. The pure fury in his eyes and the exertion of his heaving chest showed the true depth of his feelings. The servant had been his friend; nothing his father could say would pay for his death.

"He would never-"

"He was a sorcerer!" Uther repeated shouting now, his son didn't believe him the anger and skepticism in his eyes shone clearly, "Beyond a doubt, he was a sorcerer long before he even came to Camelot. He fooled us all-"

"He fooled no one! You have killed an innocent man! Merlin could never- did never." Arthur closed his eyes forcefully holding himself in place and biting back the tears that were again threatening to fall, "How could you do this." He finally whispered.

"I did what was best for Camelot." Uther replied, this was no need to ignite his sons temper he needed to calm him. "He betrayed us all."

"No." Arthur replied eyes opening, "He would never."

"Arthur the evidence was irrefutable; there were witnesses, a bounty hunter-"

"A Bounty Hunter!" Arthur roared, "You did this on the word of a bounty hunter!"

"_Arthur."_ Uther said firmly getting his sons attention, "I witnessed his actions myself, the hunter merely drew him out. He was a sorcerer Arthur do not doubt that I left no stone unturned determining his guilt. The evidence is irrefutable."

Arthur stared at Uther for a long moment eyes glistening with tears and fury, his chest still rising and falling at a fast pace.

"And what of Gaius?" he asked "what did he have to say when you sentenced his ward to death?" Uther stared levelly at his son a tense silence filling the air.

"Gaius is excused of his actions in defending the boy, he is forgiven, he-"

Arthur was walking out the door before Uther could finish his sentence. "Where are you going?"

The heavy slamming of the door was his only reply. The tense silence hung in the air like a shroud, thick and impenetrable. Uther leaned forward and buried his face in his hands. It wasn't his fault, Arthur would forgive him. The servant boy had betrayed them, he was a spy the whole time or maybe simply and assassin waiting for the right moment to strike.

No, Uther decided, he had done the right thing, for the good of Camelot as well as his son. Sometimes you must be cruel to be kind and sending his son away before this unfortunate business could be dealt with was the right thing to do.

Camelot would not fall to a sorcerer while he was king.

"I supposed I ought to stick around." The high voice sliced through the air making the king jump in his throne as he sought out the speaker, "You never know when you'll need someone to track down your wayward prince." Uther's eyes snapped to the broad figure folded carefully in the shadows of the hall.

"How long have you been standing there?" growled Uther glareing at the bounty hunter. There was a flash of a crooked smile.

"Ow not long." The hunter stepped out, an average sized man with dirty blond hair and a scrawny beard. He didn't look impressive in the slightest with only the numerous scars littered over his skin to give away his profession. "I could bring him back?"

"That will not be necessary." Uther said gruffly, standing to leave.

"I wasn't talking about the prince." Uther froze, ",Your majesty." Very slowly the king turned back to the hunter, eyes cold and unforgiving as steal.

"The sorcerer."

"Merlin, yes, well or Emrys I suppose." The hunter smiled touching a figure to his lips, "I hear he has many names though my particular favorite is 'Traitorous-Pendragon-Mongrel' if I remember correctly." He smiled fondly as one might over a pet. He looked up at the frozen king, "Ow you do recall my informing you he on many occasions risked his life and used his magic to save Camelot?" there was a long grating silence before Uther said quietly as if having to dredge his voice up from deep inside.

"I do recall." The hunter grinned brilliantly making a soft humming noise.

"And then you said 'burn him!'" This was followed by a soft chuckle as the hunter gazed wistfully off in to the darkness.

"What is this about Pelenor?" Uther demanded temper wearing thin. Pelenor blinked up at the king a mock look of surprise on his face.

"Ow no, nothing my Lord." His twisted smile slipped back in to place, "Just for you to bear in mind, should you ever… regret your decision to execute the Warlock Emrys I would only be to glad to return the boy, or what is left of him, to your complete control."

Uther stared at the man levelly for a moment before he swept from the room. No one would know it, nor would the king admit it but he had not come so close to running from a room in years.

Pelenor smirked hands idlely playing with the coins in his pocket. He would stay in a good inn tonight, with food and beer and anything else his heart should desire. No need to move on with the promise of further bounty ahead. Pelenor smiled and walked away probably the only man in Camelot castle with a spring in his step.

On the boundary of Camelot at the edge of a clearing a great scaly burning mass threw its head back and roared.

"_MERLIN!"_

**I can just about hear the Merlin theme tune right now… that last bit may have been a bit vague but hopefully you got who it was. **


	3. Chapter 3 Retribution

**When I wrote the first chapter I don't think I realized just how depressing it would end up! So this is the turning point less misery… after this chapter. **

**I don't know if this chapter needs a faint language warning or something because of Pelenor…**

**Also am interested with where you guys think this story is going. I have a vague idea :P**

**Hope you enjoy**

Gaius sat, a warm cup of something in his hands and a wall of silence pushing in on him from every side. It wasn't supposed to be silent, not here, it wasn't right. Merlin was supposed to chatter and complain and trip over the mop by his door, to nock things over or shout at inanimate objects that just so happened to get in his way.

It wasn't _right_ like this, the silence.

Gwen had disappeared to get some more water from the well and Ellyn had accompanied her. He wasn't sure where the other knights had disappeared off to, nor did he care.

His mind could only play over and over the last day or so. Watching as the night before, he and Merlin sat up surrounded by books. Merlin complaining about lack of sleep and hunting in the morning just as he usually did. The latest magical creature had seemed more of a joke, it was so harmless they couldn't seem to see why anyone would bother,

"_Really what sorcerer decided that the best way to get revenge on Uther was letting a Brownie lose on Camelot?"_

"_Why, hardly matters Merlin," _He remembered scolding, "_it's how we get rid of the blasted thing that matters." _He remembered feeling irritated and possibly a little envois of Merlin's cheer as he grinned. It hadn't occurred to him then that it would be one of the last times he'd see the boy smile.

The morning had gone fairly quickly. They tracked the Brownie down just as it was about it chew through a pair of Arthurs boots, it had been imprisoned within a hastily made magical container and was currently sitting innocently on one of Gaius's shelves. Merlin had rushed off to go wake the prince and the day, it seemed, had finally returned to normality. Until of course it all fell apart.

"_Gaius" _

Gaius closed his eyes trying to put the voice to the back of his mind; he couldn't deal with it now not so soon. He hadn't spoken with his mind in a long time and it was already giving him a head ach. Hoping he would eventually go away Gaius turned his mind away. Unfortunately the dragon was nothing if not persistent.

"_Gaius I must speak with you." _

"_Go away Kilgara."_ Gaius replied his voice barely a whisper, "_You're too late." _

"_For all our sakes I hope not." _The dragon replied before his presence faded from mind. Gaius didn't bother to question his words, he allowed his head to hang forward.

"Gaius?" The voice was so soft for a moment he hadn't realized it was out loud but hearing footsteps he looked up. Arthur stood in the doorway his shoulders slumped and eyes glazed over and glassy. Any sign of the proud confidant crown prince seemed to have been wiped away as he stood hesitating in the doorway.

Gaius stared for a moment in to those blue eyes but quickly found himself looking away. He couldn't look him in the eye now, not because of anything that he had done but merely because by now he must know. He would know what Merlin was. Arthur tried to say something but evidently words failed him. He shuffled quietly in, the door shutting behind him. After a moment it seemed he managed to recover his voice

"I'm sorry." He whispered and the true heartfelt emotion in those two simple words were enough to send him over the edge. Within moments tears were streaming from Gaius's eyes as he choked back sobs. Suddenly Arthur was at his side but all's he could think was that he would give anything for it to be Merlin in his stead.

Pelenor was whistling happily as he strolled down the corridor when someone's fist collided rather forcefully with his jaw. His head snapped back the wind knocked clean out of him as he fell backwards on to his back.

"Bloody heck!" he shouted hand going to his face as he glared up at the angry knight before him, "What was that for?"

"Oh you haven't seen nothing yet." Gwain growled furiously before throwing himself at the hunter with all the intent of knocking his block off. Percival came out of nowhere and lunging forward grabbed Gwain round the waist enveloping him in a bear hug as he dragged him back. Gwain swore loudly lashing out and struggling furiously.

"Get OFF! He _killed_ Merlin! Get off!" Percival grunted but held firm as Pelenor got to his feet dusting himself off.

"Thanks mate." He drawled missing the barely concealed look of disgust that flashed across the knights broad features. Lancelot stepped out from behind the man striding forward.

"Oh I wouldn't thank him yet." And with that he punched the hunter in the face, this time there was a loud cracking noise and Pelenor fell to the floor amongst a torrent of curses, blood gushing from his nose.

"Ow you bloody well broke my nose!" he shouted suddenly sounding more the petulant child then a bounty hunter. Under the dark glares of the three knights he quickly found himself scooting backwards on the floor. That was until a loud authoritative voice called from down the hallway.

"What's going on here?" Pelenor could have fainted with relief and turned round about to gush at the soldier or guard or whoever it was. That was until his eyes lit on the fourth knight he'd met that day and he watched as the previously worried expression turned to one of hatred.

"Ah, am I to take it you are another friend of the deceased?"

He honestly didn't know who punched him the third time but if the pain was anything to go by he would say it was a combination of all four.

Gaius finally dropped off to sleep in his bed behind the screen and Arthur sat down heavily on the bench burying his head in his hands. He'd barely allowed himself to mourn his friends death, it still felt like some bad dream, like it couldn't possibly be happening and any moment Merlin would wonder in to his room throw open his curtains and wake him up.

Or more likely he'd wake alone and Merlin would stumble in late with his breakfast some time after.

The idea made him smile bitterly tears threatening to break out once again but he refused to let them fall. He remembered telling Merlin 'no man is worth your tears' it sounded false now.

Closing his eyes tightly Arthur made an effort to calm himself and when that didn't work bit down heavily on his lip. His head snapped up however when the door to the physicians quarters swung open. He looked up to see a stony faced Leon stick his head in.

"Sire, is Gaius-?"

"Sleeping."

"Ow good-" he was cut off by Lancelot and Gwain backing in to them carrying a limp figure behind them.

"What is going on?" Arthur hissed doing his best to keep his voice low. Neither knight looked happy and Arthur watch as Percival trailed in after them holding the top half of the dazed looking man. They came in and dumped him on the bare table in the center of the room. He groaned head lolling pathetically.

"He's the bounty hunter." Lancelot stated blankly, and suddenly all warmth left the room in a flood. Arthur stood their frozen staring down at the man who had effectively sentenced the kindest man he'd ever met to death. At that moment Pelenor seemed to rouse himself and he blinked dopily up at the prince before he seemed to recognize him.

"Ow bugger."

When Gwen returned to Gaius's rooms the shock alone nearly made her drop the bucket. Gaius was gone leaving Arthur, Lancelot, Gwain, Leon and Perceval standing around a chair and in the chair bound and bloodied sat Pelenor the bounty hunter.

The sight of his face alone sent her backing in to Ellyn who only just managed to steady her.

"It's alright Gwen." Leon soothed stepping over. Pelenor cranked his neck to try and see her but as he did Arthur bated him over the head getting his attention once more.

"Eyes forward." He growled voice cold and angry.

"Look I told you already I didn't go accusing no innocents. Your father asked for a sorcerer, I gave him one, purely business." The hunter replied matter of factly, "I gathered my Intel and gave your father the facts he's the one who decided what to do about it."

"And what did you find?" Gwain asked scathingly.

"Rather a lot actually." Pelenor replied grinning up at him, "though from your tone I doubt you'll believe a word I say so I might as well keep it to myself."

"It may be best." he agreed glaring daggers.

"So maybe I could sell you some Intel you are more likely to listen to. For instance a certain fact that seems to have escaped every dumb city dweller in this joint about you lovely friend's execution."

"Why would we believe you?" Leon growled. Pelenor shrugged.

"It's easily checked out. It's just an interesting observation of mine and gods know how long it will take you numb skulls to work it out so I just suppose it just boils down to how muc your willing to pay me for my consulting device."

"We'll pay you nothing." Lancelot growled.

"Then I suppose I will be keeping my lips firmly sealed." And with that he shut his mouth tightly, a smug smile twitching up at the corners. The knights glared and for a moment everyone sat there in silence, they couldn't torture him for one it went against the knights code, an of course it would wake Gaius something no one wanted happening right now. Then Gwain stepped forward.

"I have an idea." Pelenors head twitched slightly looking concerned. Smirking Gwain ambled over and carefully plucked a fist sized bag of coins from the hunters pocket.

"Oy!"

"Thought you weren't talking." Gwain drawled striding over to one of the windows. Seeing where he was going Pelenors mouth fell open.

"Ow no, don't you dare" He growled. Gwain pushed the window open surveying the people that moved round below, he opened the bag. "Ay come on, you wouldn't do that." Pelenor chuckled forcefully eyes not leaving the small bag, "You'll do someone an injury."

"I've got quite good aim." Gwain assured him eyeing two gold coins in the light. Quite deliberately he flicked them out in to the crowd below. There were some high chiming noises followed by startled gasps of delight from the ground below. Pelenor groaned.

"You idiot, can you even count? Do you know how much money that was?" Lancelot batted him around the head as his voice was raised.

"Tell us what you know." Arthur growled taking charge of the conversation again. For a moment Pelenor simply glared but as Gwain wriggled another few coins free he gave in.

"Alright, bloody heck -For gods sake I'm tellin ya get them away from the damn window!" Gwain curled the coins closer to his chest, eyes gleaming, "Alright I'm tellin you as you damned piss wits don't even seem to notice-" Gwain held the bag closer to the window in an attempt to hurry him up, "The body! Ok! There was no body, no bones no nothing! It was gone!" Arthurs eyes widened as did everyone's in the room.

"Are you telling us he's not dead?"

"Yes, no, maybe! I don't know ok! He did die, he burned and that aint somein you fake easily. What I'm tellin you is that as soon as your father turned his back the body- alive or otherwise- was gone, ok!"

A stunned silence settled over the room that no one seemed able to break. Gwain lost track of what he was doing with his right hand and the money bag tumbled from his loose fingers leaving it balancing precariously on the edge of the ledge. When the silence was finally broken it was not by who they expected.

"The body was gone." Gaius's voice was choked and quite from not being used in so long and he stared bleary eyed at the hunter. Pelenor for his part simply nodded eyes fixed on the money bag.

"That could mean anything." Ellyn murmured speaking up for the first time.

"Yer well you lot may not like to believe it but you're not the only ones with a 'vested interest' in your buddies well being. In fact there are some real high ups keeping tabs on him isn't that right?" he directed this last question at Gaius who simply stared back expression unchanging.

"Get him out." Arthur snapped nodding at the hunter. Percival undid the restraints and stood close by ready to hustle him out.

"Could I have…" he gestured to Gwain. Gwain leant over and casually knocked the bag off the sill in to the crowd bellow with a faint smile. "You bast-" Percival pushed him out the door and shut it in his face with a satisfied smirk.

"Right so now…?" Ellyn asked glancing around. Arthur looked to Gaius as he spoke voice firm and un-wavering.

"We find who took Merlin."

**Sooo how do you think the knights handled this anyway, they were a pain to write for a bit :P **

**Gwain will prob always be my fav knight (HE ROCKS!) and my Merlin friends that I brainwashed in to watching it agree. Lancelot is the least fav (probably due to the legend more than the series) **

**Sorry rambling! **

**p.s**

**not saying Merlin's alive**

**opinions?**

**I wasn't sure bout this chapter but hope you enjoyed :P **


	4. Chapter 4 Under a Dress

**There's been a lot of mess ups with name spelling soooo just to say woops my bad will try and pick them up from now on but fell free to point out any more. BBCs character profiles wouldn't tell me how to spell Kilgara but there was a convo thing talking about why he attacked Camelot and they spelt his name like this…**

**Also sorry the last few chapters seem to be jumping randomly between say Gaius and Arthur to Gwain in the hallway I put little devide things up but they disapeared... think I fixed it this time. **

Kilgara landed in the usual clearing stretching his neck back as the chill of the night air was brushed from his wings. His scales gleamed in the night sky and steam gushed from his nostrils as he breathed. Closing his eyes briefly he drew in the scents from around him making sure he was relatively alone. It was a precaution and it did well to put his troubled mind at ease.

Moonlight alit upon his wings as he folded them back and fixed his eyes on the legendary city. Camelot was restful at night. Faint lights glinted from within its walls, most its occupants long asleep. It had been a long time indeed since he had truly looked upon the city with something near to kindness.

The place had been his prison for near 20 years. Its king had imprisoned him and killed his kind. When he had finally been released that was all he saw. He didn't remember the time so many years earlier when he'd stood in this clearing alongside Balinor looking upon the glittering lights. The city had seemed a beautiful thing then, the prophesy was in its infancy, the story had just begun.

It was part of the reason he had chosen this spot to meet with Merlin in the first place. To remember the mistakes he had made and the true path he had discovered.

Camelot would be a great city, Arthur a great ruler.

And yet all that depended on the return of the young warlock. The prophesy had faced much strain before but without Merlin it would cease to exist. Without him by the princes side magic may never be returned to Camelot, Albion may never even be formed. So it was by this reasoning that the dragon kept to his beliefs.

Merlin _was_ alive somehow, the prophesy _was_ still in place and if he had anything to do about it that was how things were going to remain.

Merlin would be found and returned, whatever damage had been done would be healed and the great future he had seen would remain fixed.

Kilgara bowed his head snorting lightly as he tried to focus his thoughts. Gaius still refused to speak with him but though that was unfortunate it was not an imposable barrier. He needed to get to the prince and possibly his knights. Not an entirely welcome prospect after their last meeting (and of course he had to take in to account that Arthur would realize Merlin had lied about Kilgara's untimely demise)

It was all relatively troublesome but if there was one thing Kilgara was sure of it was that before he could reach his goal Arthur would have to come to terms with some slightly unwelcome truths. The rest, everything, the prophesy, the future and his destiny would all hinge on his reaction.

A question Merlin must have asked himself many times.

Was Arthur ready to become the king he was destined to be, would he accept magic or did Uther's hatred run too deep?

It was a troubling question and one that could drive him insane worrying about it. There was only one way to get the answer and he was going to have to pick something up first.

-M-

"A dragon my lord it flew right over head, came out of nowhere."

Uther stared down at the peasant who stood fiddling with his hat by the steps to the throne. The hall was full with lords and knights. The first meeting since the execution, Arthur stood to his right and the bounty hunter skulked in the shadows too his left each a silent judgment. Gaius hadn't turned up to council today.

"And you say this is to the west?" he asked authority still clear in his voice.

"Yes sire."

"and you are certain the beast you saw was a dragon."

"Yes sire." Uther stared down at the humble looking man for a moment before nodding.

"You may go." The peasant nodded his thanks almost tripping in his hast to leave the room.

"The last dragon is dead how is this possible?" the question came from Arthur though he didn't speak to Uther directly the question was plain. Uther didn't look at his son.

"As I understand it your servant was the one to inform you of the creature's death." Uther stated coolly. Arthur went very still and the angry energy that seemed to radiate from him at the mention of his servants name didn't go amiss. Uther ignored it having learnt not to push the subject. "You are to take your best knights." He stated getting to his feet ready to dismiss the assembly, "Kill the creature, and be sure this time."

"Yes Sire." Arthur replied sweeping from the room. He left alone having failed to replace his old manservant. Uther didn't bring it up he didn't need another fight now.

-M-_-

Gwaine yawned loudly leaning back in his saddle as the sun shone brightly through the tree tops alighting on his face. He was tired, so very, very tired. He'd had trouble sleeping lately and since the 'we will find Merlin!' declaration it had become even more irritable as they hit a dead end it their search every time.

Hunting a bloody dragon didn't help but for some reason he felt unreasonably calm about the whole scenario. Whether this was due to his lack of faith in the witnesses words or simply lack of sleep he didn't know.

It was only a good few miles from Camelot and one vaguely dragon like foot print later that he decided it was probably best he wake up and pay more attention to his surroundings. Glancing round at his companions he sighed irritably. Everything was so boring when Merlin wasn't around, without his random ramblings no one could seem to come up with anything to say.

Up ahead Arthur froze, pulling his horse to a standstill the others did the same. Sitting still they all listened intently. Gwain was the first to get bored.

"What?" Arthur threw a scowl at him.

"I thought I-"

"Dragon!"

The knights leapt from their horses drawing their swords as they ran in the direction of the cry all the while the shouting continued, "You over sized lizard, I'm tired!"

They burst out in to a clearing looking around in confusion. There was no dragon in sight, or any other creature for that matter. The entire clearing was empty except for a rather large standing stone in its center. The knights edged forward in a semi circle, it was then the voice started up again.

"If you don't let me down I'll… I'll jump!…" Gwain would recognize a drunken slur anywhere, enough to know this particular man was dangerously close to a hangover. Pausing they looked around confused Arthur still in the lead "Helllllllo?"

"Yes?" Arthur stated blandly. Something shifted and a high pitch yelp had them looking up wards where on top of the standing stone there now appeared a bedraggled rather beaten looking brunet. "You!" Arthur shouted recognizing the figure emidietly. Gillie squinted at him, then groaned.

"Not you again."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Arthur demanded waving his sword in a way that may have been threatening if he hadn't been well out of reach. Gillie rubbed at his face grumbleing something about nosy princes.

"Answer the question." Leon stated stepping forward slightly.

"Alright!" Gillie groused shooting them all a glare, he sniffed irritably before pronouncing, "I m here... under a dress!"

"What?-"

"Under duress! I meant duress…" Gillie amended with a rather drunken sway. There was silence for a moment before Arthur asked again,

"What?"

"That bloody dragon!" He shouted leaving a dramatic pause, "Scooped me up, right outside… the bloody tavern!" He whimpered here waving his hands about, "I hadn't even bloody gone in yet!" he shouted outraged as he fixed the knights of the round table with a steely glare, "And it's All. Your. Fault! So get me down!"

"You're a sorcerer get yourself down." Elyan replied eyeing the drunk sorcerer.

"Oh of course!" Gillie boomed sarcastically, throwing his arms back up in to the air, " 'cause magic solves _all_ your problems, which is why it's so bloody _evil! Obviously_!" Gwain watched in amusement as Gillie went in to full rant mode. "Of course I know it just so happens _not _to solve all your problems and more often than not will have you getting almost executed left, right and center! 'hic'" the knights were watching with raised eye brows now as Gillie paced in the little room he had on top of the stone. "And I'm telling you 'hic!'… w-what am I telling you?"

"About the dragon?" Gwaine decided to prod, sheathing his sword. The others shot him a surprised look. Gillie tilted his head back with a frown.

"No, about magic!" Gillie jumped as he remembered, "Getting in trouble with't."

"Then why do you practice it?" murmured Elyan. Arthur shot him and Gwaine glares.

"Well what else am I sposed to do." Mumbled Gillie in a sulky voice, "I'm not that good at fighting or anything…" He sighed, "And now I'm the bloody damsel in distress for some over sized lizard that wants to send a message." His voice tapered out quietly but not before they heard the rest, "I'm a bloody Merlin substitute, he's the one who's sposed to go through all this sh-"

"What message?" Arthur snapped cutting him off short, Gillie glared back recognizing what was obviously a sour spot.

"Something like 'I am not here to do harm, only to speak of what has been lost' or some other stupid riddle-y talk. I think the basic sum up is 'don't chop off my head'"

"_Young sorcerer your message delivering capability leaves much to be desired." _

Everyone's heads snapped back as there was a loud rushing noise filled their ears. A heavy gust of wind burst through the glade forcing Gwaine to cover his eyes. Kilgara landed on the other side of the clearing behind the standing stone, the ground shook under his weight almost knocking Gillie from his perch.

For a moment they all stood there frozen. Even Gillie had fallen silent sitting on the stone. Arthur was the first to react as he carefully held up his sword. Killgara took a step back shifting his wings slightly.

"Peace Pendragon." He stated in a warning tone.

"You attacked Camelot." Arthur growled furiously. Killgara raised his head.

"Your father killed all my kind." The glade fell silent once more as the two sides eyed each other up across the distance. Gillie gulped nervously. Killgara lowered his head watching Arthur carefully as he spoke, "Nothing can be gained by looking back in the past young prince" Arthurs eyes narrowed but he didn't lower his sword.

"Why have you returned?" he asked coolly.

"I wonder do you mean why or how?" Arthur glared but this only seemed to amuse the dragon, "Prince Arthur I have returned because your destiny is out of alignment, the prophesy by which the very future is dependent on is at threat."

"What do you mean?" Arthur growled. Killgara bared his teeth in a rather terrifying smile about to continue but before he could Gillie cut him off.

"He wants you to get Merlin back." He mumbled blandly. Killgara huffed angrily glaring at him, "What?"

"What do you know about Merlin?" Lancelot asked stepping forward. The knights swords were pointing at the grass now as they stared at the pair in rapt attention.

"More then you know." Growled the dragon dragging his glare from the frightened Sorcerer.

"I told you he was dead." Grumbled Gillie quietly but no one paid him any attention.

"Arthur Pendragon I believe the young Warlock is alive... at least for now."

There was at least a heart beats silence. Gwaine heard Arthurs breath hitch.

"Merlin… is a Warlock." He whispered dawning horror in his voice as he said it. Gwain felt his stomach drop at the sound of it and watched as the dragon shifted his weight nervously on the other side of the clearing. Very cautiously large golden eyes focused on the young prince.

"That is correct."

**Owwwwwwwww **

**Slightly evil cliffy… just slightly… ;P**

**I hope this chapter was up to satisfaction but I am SO tired! Went to London to see Mouse Trap but was so determined to finish this chapter today I stuck with it!**

**I also must deliver the sad news that we are reaching the end of our time of 'every night updates' my half term is over and I'm going back to school Monday, boohoo for me. **

**Tomorrow **_**may**_** be the last fast update but I can't say for sure as tomorrow is the 'OMG I haven't done any of my homework quick do it now!' Sunday. I will see what I can do :P **

**sorry if this chapter was a bit slow I miss Merlin :(**

**Thanks for reading reviews still appreciated :D **


	5. Chapter 5 The Other Hand

**I am so evil to have left you with that cliff hanger I am now a hypocrite for ranting every time another author has done that to me (I have been waiting on the Dresden files cliff hanger A WHOLE YEAR not to mention the Sherlock killa cliffy) **

**You can blame me for the cliffy, but blame English coarse work for the delay sorrrry :P**

"_Merlin Emrys you are accused of sorcery and high treason,"_

Don't let him see your fear.

"_The punishment for such a crime is death."_

Be brave, for Gaius…

"_Do you have anything to say?"_

To say?...

Merlin lifted his head, the only words he could think to say rolling easily from his tongue.

"Long live Prince Arthur, the Once and Future King."

-M-

When Merlin woke it was to the sun in his eyes and an uncomfortably tingling, almost like a full body pins and needles, working its way across his skin. His eyes were sour and his mouth was dry and he moaned because that could only mean one thing.

Somehow, despite everything, he was alive.

Honestly he couldn't tell if that was a blessing or a curse right now.

He tried blinking slowly but that just added to the pain as light like hot needles lanced through his eyes and his skin crawled unpleasantly. He gasped quietly breathing fast as he began to panic. He couldn't _move_. Each time he tried to lift an arm or simply move his leg it was as if his body just wasn't responding. He was getting close to hyperventilating as his lungs struggled with the extra labour. His eyes moved franticly trying to find something in the too bright light.

"Hush now." A soothing voice whispered and Merlin felt a delicate cool hand rest on his chest. It didn't hurt, which really it should do especially seeing as he'd just been burnt alive… what was going on? "Calm down Merlin it's alright now" Merlin looked around with his eyes trying to pick out the speaker but everything was still too bright and he could barely just pick out a slim feminine figure quite close by.

"Who are you?" he tried to say but it came out more a string of croaks. Whoever it was though they seemed to understand as the voice replied almost fondly,

"That doesn't matter now. Go back to sleep I'll watch over you." The voice was calm and soft. He didn't recognize them but there was something so caring about the voice he couldn't help but believe her. Slowly Merlin's eye lids drifted shut allowing himself to sleep under the protection of the kind stranger.

When Merlin woke the second time he felt a little better, but only a little. He'd only just woken up but almost instantly he wanted to go back to sleep. But still there was something niggling away at the back of his mind as if someone were scratching at the back of his skull a small voice trying to remind him of something important.

Merlin slowly blinked his eyes open slowly trying to adjust them to the light. He twitched his fingers and for a moment felt the relief that he could move at all. A moment latter he felt as one leg knocked against the other and the euphoria that he knew he could move swept over him in a storm, relief joshed through him and he grinned causing his dry lips to crack.

"Emrys, your awake." Merlin's head turned but he couldn't see the owner of the voice, actually he couldn't see much at all he-

His smile melted as he realized what was wrong . he couldn't see… anything. His voice broke as he tried to speak, sitting up quickly as the shock hit him.

"Emr- Merlin, calm down please." The voice whispered softly, a hand rested on his shoulder but Merlin ignored it.

"I- I cant-" his voice cracked and his throat burned. There some shuffling noises before something cold and damp was pressed against his lips.

"Drink." Merlin didn't argue and tipped back his head as the cold water rushed down his throat soothing his dry mouth. But panic was still bubbling to the surface and as soon as the flask was removed he sat forward.

"I can't see." He gasped; the other voice was painfully silent. What would he do without his sight, how could he direct magic, clean Arthurs rooms, how would he _walk. _

"I can try… try and fix that." The woman murmured but she sounded less the confident and her voice was even quieter than before. Merlin closed his eyes tightly an tried to get his breathing back under control, there was no point panicking now.

"I was…" His mind shuddered and halted as in began to comprehend fully what had happened.

"Executed yes." The voice seemed to have gained some strength but they still sounded hesitant, "Your lucky we got to you, you had been dead for some time, your body ashes-" Merlin's eyes widened as a thought struck him.

"Who's body am I in." he said franticly hands emidietly rushing down to check his chest.

"Your own." The woman chuckled amused by the conclusion he had jumped to. "And this is also yours."

Her hands reached his pressing a rough fabric against his skin. Merlin recognized the feel almost instantly and took the material with trembling hands. Folding it between his figures he marveled at the fact he didn't even need his sight to recognize the red neckerchief- his favorite. He felt a small smile play over his lips.

"Fire is the destroyer, the purifier but that does not mean it cannot be reasoned with." Merlin suppressed a flinch; he could still feel the heat of the flames against his skin, smell the fire as it reached up to consume him. Turning his maid away he began to fold the material in to a triangle careful and methodically as he had done so many times before. It was a slight comfort despite everything.

"If I could just have a look at your eyes." Two hands ghosted over the skin on the side of his face making him flinch back in surprise, "It's alright Merlin; I'm not going to hurt you."

"Sorry," he found himself whispering as if on reflex he managed a small smile. There was a slight pause but he imagined the woman, whoever it was had been smiling in reply. A moment later the hands repapered on the side of his face, small and slender as they cradled his face angling it forward slightly.

"_almaiaz pax drubern sevel." _The words were said lightly but with a force that made Merlin freeze. He felt a sudden pressure behind his eyes and gasped as a cool sensation played across his skin. His heart beat rocketed but he couldn't move, his body instantly on full alert.

A moment longer and he would have reached for his magic but before he could something in the bleak darkness of his vision lightened, just fractionally. Merlin breathed in and held it, his magic just at the tip of his fingers as he waited.

The darkness lightened to a thick grey white, light circles slid across his vision adding shape and definition to the picture before him with each slide. There was no color. Slowly he began to make out a face, or at least the outline of one, it was rather like watching someone sketching as he faced a world of white and shapes without detail.

There was a slight gasp and the hands fell from his face. The white faded to a pasty grey and though he could see just the barest of shapes and out lines it was as if a foggy screen had been pulled over the world. Merlin blinked repeatedly but nothing changed.

"I'm sorry." The voice said the tinge of failure in her tone, "My talents in healing only stretch so far."

"It's ok." Merlin assured her quickly, "I can see better now thank you." The woman made a soft humming noise but didn't comment and Merlin could tell she was disappointed in her talents. "What's your name?" he asked quickly deciding it best to change the suggest.

"Byrne. I'm sorry we had to meet this way." Merlin who was frowning at the strange name could only nod in agreement as he turned to look around.

His vision as limited as it was he struggled to make out much detail but he got the impression they were in some sort of cave (What was it with witches and caves anyway) faint slightly brighter points of light indicated candles set in to the rock wall and he could make out the faint forms of other homely items, what looked like a desk and maybe a cloak on the wall? He wasn't sure.

"My friends… I suppose they would know by now."

"Yes. I have been skrying them." Merlin looked up quickly surprised and yet relived to have information so close at hand.

"How are they?"

"The prince refused to believe you were a sorcerer when your father accused you and some of the knights- friends of yours I assume- attacked the bounty hunter who was your accuser." Merlin smiled sadly, of course Arthur still wouldn't believe it, he'd already been told the truth, what, three times now?

As for the situation with the bounty hunter that had Gwaine written all over it, hopefully Lancelot was there to keep him out of too much trouble.

"What about Gaius?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Your guardian was extremely distressed by your death." The young witch said in a mellow voice, "But he is otherwise unharmed, the king will do nothing against him." Merlin watched as the slim form leaned back and went to the desk by the wall doing, something he couldn't see. "Your friend Gillie escaped Camelot and was picked up by a dragon sometime last night."

Merlin's eyes widened at this and he sat forward crossing his legs below him.

"Kilgara." He whispered.

"Yes, he's been looking for you. He can't sense you while you are in the cave."

There was a moment of triumph as Merlin realized he'd guessed correctly but the rest was trumped by confusion.

"He's looking for me?"

"And is enlisting the help of the knights of Camelot, yes." Byrne turned back and faint grey lines around her face told Merlin she was frowning disapprovingly. "You mustn't sit like that, you are still damaged it will take some time to heal." Merlin blinked bemused at this. He felt fine other then the strange tightness to his skin and the fact that obviously he'd lost his sight. He ran a hand subconsciously through his hair, it was the same length in had been when… before, which was a faint relief as he'd never much liked the idea of being bald. Byrne settled down in front of him again passing him a flask.

"Here drink this it will hold back the pain."

"I'm not in pain." Merlin insisted pushing the flask away.

"Trust me if you don't drink this you will be. Scar tissue on your body has been mineralized and there is little to know visible damage on your face, arms or legs. There is a large circular wound on your chest that I could do nothing about not to mention the smaller damages under the skin that I could not reach. Drink the potion and give yourself time to heal." Merlin gulped nervously, taking the flask.

For a moment his free hand traced up along the material of his shirt pushing tentatively. He couldn't feel anything there and he frowned in worry as he tilted the flask back and finished it in one big gulp. The potion wasn't as bitter as the remedy Gaius usually used, a small mercy maybe but maybe the old potion would have helped him feel more at ease.

"No doubt soon you will start to feel drowsy I wouldn't worry it's only natural." Merlin nodded his head noting how professional the young woman sounded all the sudden. For a moment she was silent but something about the way she shifted nervously told him she still had a question to ask.

"What is it?" he asked tilting his head (really, like that could help him see any clearer) she hesitated a moment longer.

"Merlin I need you to tell me about your execution." Merlin froze clenching his jaw shut on reflex and gave the grayish form that was his savior a cold look.

"Why?" he asked flatly.

"I wish I didn't have to ask so early Merlin but this is important, you were not supposed to die that day it wasn't written."

"Well I'm not dead am I and- how would you know?"

"You were dead for quite some time Merlin." Replied the voice seriously, avoiding his question, "If we had not interfered you would have been lost and the prophesy with you."

"You know about that?"

"Yes Merlin we do. Which is why it is very important for you to tell us what happened. We need to know who interfered." Merlin shook his head closing his eyes.

"I don't know. There was a bounty hunter but he was just in it for the money... Pelenor, he found me."Byrne nodded decisively.

"I'll look in to it. Anyone else?" Merlin shook his head and the pair lapsed in to silence.

"How is Arthur?" he asked already beginning to feel tired and light headed. He noticed how Byrne hesitated and tilted his head her way in confusion.

"I… I do not think he knows what to think." She said a moment later. Merlin frowned wondering what exactly his friend could be confused about. The fact he had been executed, or maybe the accusations against him? He thought to ask but he was already slumping back on to the nicely arranged pillows behind him. They were nicer than the ones at home…

His eye lids began to close slowly. Somewhere part of his mind realized that things would never be the same again, that no matter how much he wanted to just wake up and amble off to the princes chambers call him a prat and dodge various missiles aimed his way, it just wasn't going to happen.

He felt sadness at this as his mind slowly began to drift off. Things weren't going to be the same again even if he returned to Camelot.

If…

His eyes fell completely shut and Byrne watched as his breathing slowly evened out. She could barely hold back the gasp of relief. They had been so close, so close to losing him. It was a miracle he'd been returned. The fates and the old religion were certainly on his side.

Then her eyes flickered to her scrying bowel, and bit her lip nervously. The prince on the other hand…

-M-

**There's still a plot under there I'm just being extremely vague… probably because I haven't got all the points together but still… working on it :P **

**I know I am being a little (or extremely) evil about Arthurs reaction but while I'm here I might as well get some opinions :P**

**How do you think Arthur would react to all this? Or even will he react at all? **

**I have read soooo many different fics with reveals I actually doubt the BBC will be able to surprise me (if they ever get round to it themselves) **

**I am extremely curios to how you think he shall react. Or how you think I think he should react. who knows there are so many possibilities :D **

**I'm gonna get chewed out by my English teacher tomorrow so inspirational/encouraging reviews highly appreciated. Flames not so much but if they will help me improve go ahead :D **

**Wow long authors note**

…**.**

**:P Bye! **


	6. Chapter 6 Of Dragons Princes and Hicups

_**I am verrrrry reluctant to put this up**_**, so reluctant I still think it's a bad idea and that I will need to re-write this chapter,  
but I have left that nasty cliffy to long and feel guilty. Through frankly some of your reactions had me giggling for hours :P Thank you guys! **

**My friend Becky would like me to advertise POCTM Prevention of Cruelty To Merlin **

**p.s he is not burnt all over, ow the wonders of magic. **

"So you going to let me down from here?" Gillie asked blandly. Killgara who had settled down next to the standing stone simply narrowed his eyes at the small sorcerer.

"What was that your were saying about an over grown lizard?" Killgara snorted blowing hot air all over Gillie who chuckled nervously.

-M-

Arthur stood in a circle with the knights his face expressionless as he stared off in to the distance. Gwain was standing with his arms crossed, the usual expression of intense rebellion plastered across his face as he watched Arthur with narrowed eyes.

The other knights were silent watching the two with concern while Lancelot seemed to have retreated slightly Percival at his side.

"Well what do you intend to do?"Asked Gwaine quickly losing patience. Arthur glared at him.

"I'm thinking." Gwaine laughed at that.

"Well I wish you would hurry up the dragon only said he was ok for now."

"And you still think we should find him do you?" Arthur asked in a cold voice. Gwaine gritted his teeth, his glare upgraded to one of fury.

"Well I'm going after him, not everyone's as affected by your father's bloody prejudices."

"He lied to us." Arthur growled

"and I wonder why!" Gwain shouted sarcastically. Arthur glared.

"There's no use arguing over this." Lancelot said calmly stepping between the two, "You either continue or you don't sire that is up to you, but I know Merlin never wished us harm and I'm going after him." Gwaine stuck his chin out stubbornly clearly agreeing while Arthur narrowed his eyes at the both of them but finaly his eyes lit back on Lancelot.

"You knew didn't you?" he stated. Lancelot stiffened as all of the knights eyes turned to him. He hesitated a moment,

"Yes, I knew."

"How long?" Arthur ground out eyes like fire. Lancelot didn't let it ruffle him and merely stared back.

"Most of the time I've known him. the reason I left Camelot the first time, it was because I wouldn't take the credit for something I hadn't done. He defeated the creature, not I." Arthur stared at him an unreadable expression on his face Lancelot though refused to drop his gaze. "He has saved Camelot many times without taking credit. Whatever your father has said Merlin is not like other sorcerers."

"I wouldn't know about, he's lied, hidden for all we know he was only around to get to my father." Arthurs voice had a bitter tint to it and he gritted his teeth furiously.

Meanwhile from the clearing behind them there came a loud derogatory snort. Arthur turned to glare at the dragon.

"If you have something to say, say it."

"Nothing young prince, nothing at all. I just find it somewhat amusing that you see Merlin as quite so incompetent that he could fail to kill a man such as your father for three whole years, while I suppose mistakenly saving him repeatedly… Especially being as you seem to be accusing him to be a vengeful sorcerer assassin." He laughed this time, "Very amusing indeed."

The look Arthur shot the dragon could have wilted flowers or even kill groups of small animals. He was not amused. The prince who had once so strongly denied Merlin's guilt suddenly refusing to believe anything but.

Lancelot saw this first and his heart sunk. He had always liked to believe that Arthur would accept Merlin when he found out. That he would see how his father's words clashed so dramatically with Merlin's personality.

He'd talked to Gaius of it before (Quietly of course and away from prying eyes) and the physician had hope. Gwen had even said that Arthur had changed for the better since Merlin came along. Lancelot himself knew Arthur to be fair and just, but now as he watched Arthur he saw something else.

Hurt, betrayal, anger. He was lashing out and this time Merlin wasn't there to speak reason. The man he had trusted and relied upon had betrayed him. Just like Morgana. It was that moment that Lancelot finally began to understand why Arthur could not forgive.

Arthur turned on the dragon eyes sparking with anger.

"What was his plan then?" He snarled, "Seeing as you know so much." The dragon looked down on Arthur as someone else might look down on a particularly displeasing insect.

"His plan was to live with his uncle Gaius, who his mother hoped would look after him. It was I who set him on a different path. I told him his destiny and yours."

"Destiny!" Arthur laughed bitterly. The dragons eyes narrowed considerably.

"Yes. Merlin laughed, he called you a spoilt prat among other things. Though I suppose that didn't stop him from pulling you out the way of that knife did it?" Arthur was silent at this simply staring at the dragon, "It is one of the things that has me rather confused by your reactions," Killgara murmured softly, "He drank poison for you and you for him. He rode out to face a dragon by your side even when he doubted his ability to help, he stood with you against your sister and your father and yet you turn your back so easily." He tilted his head gold eyes intent and cool, "Some would say it were almost fitting."

"Or downright depressing." Murmured Gillie staring down at the prince with miserable solemn eyes, "I feel guilty for ever shouting at him now, his life's… nasty" Arthur growled at the boy but said nothing.

"Pendragon in my experience with the young Warlock I have often noticed his tendency to put his emotions before his better judgment-"

"His heart before his head." Gillie chipped in helpfully hiccupping incessantly.

"I urge you to realize he is neither the man he would have you believe nor the man your father would portray him as."

"Not a fool but not evil." Gillie added ignoring the dragons faint glare.

"He is your guardian the one destined to help you reach greatness-"

"Unless you chop of his head that is."

"-Without him you will fail. He is the other side of the coin and when he dies so does your destiny."

Arthur and five knights stood slack jawed at this pronouncement.

"I suggest you make up your mind quickly." Added Gillie sounding slightly more sober, "There are people behind this but even with them aside Morgana is out, about and baying for blood. If Merlin is alive –which I still doubt by the way-" he traded glares with the dragon, "He's down and surrounded on all sides."

Arthur looked up straight in to the eyes of Lancelot who stared calmly back. They both knew what he was thinking, Arthurs choice just then. Because what ever had happened, weather he accepted it or not Merlin was in trouble and he was a friend, possibly the best friend Arthur had ever had and he could not leave him like that.

Whatever he chose to do with his lying manservant after that was his business and whatever that choice may be destiny was not a factor. His life was how he chose it whether he chose to accept the traitorous sorcerer or leave him to burn at the stake.

"We'll look for him." Arthur finally said stalking over to the dragon, "But we need to know where to start." The dragon smiled,

"For now you may leave that to me. I hope you think carefully over your choice before it is made." Arthur simply glared.

"Maybe but Merlin has a lot to answer for before then."

Many miles away a young Warlock woke with a terrified yelp blinking back tears from vacant eyes. He ignored the woman fussing around him choking out the only words that seemed to be circling his head in a terrified panic,

"_He knows, Arthur knows." _

***Hiding under table*  
confidence got eaten by a large U grade marked mercilessly on my English paper but I am still almost completely sure this chapter is rubbish anyway, I will prob re write it to be honest…**

**Verdict? **

**Also help. That's not a 'feel sorry for me' plee that's a 'either tell me it's good or tell me what's wrong because my paranoia of rubbishes is on over drive and I need to know what's wrong!'**

**Jee I sure sound scary :D **

**On the bright side pop corn in the microwave! Yayness xD**


	7. Chapter 7 Sibling Rivalry

**Yay! Thanks for nice reviews :D aaaaand I have successfully brainwashed some near and dear friends of mine in to liking Sherlock! Now they can't believe they ever doubted me, just the last episode to go and then the brain washing with Merlin re-begins :D woop :D **

**Spelling - I knew I spelt the dragons name wrong unfortunately we now have two different spellings for it **Killgharah & Kilgharra

… **I will just randomly pick one for now. May have to kick him out of the story just because of his damn name lol**

"Byrne."

The young blond woman froze, bowing her head to the presence she couldn't see.

"Mistress." She acknowledged.

When she looked back up again three women stood before her. One tall and tawny, one medium height with red hair and pale skin and another small delicate looking blond. Byrne gulped, she'd never been together with all three sisters.

"You were successful." The middle sister stated, no question in her voice. Byrne nodded feeling the statement still needed some kind of conformation and watched as the blonds eyes darted to her sisters briefly before dancing away. "Thank you." There was a swirl of power in the air and Byrne realized they were leaving. Stepping forward quickly she cut them off.

"What else do I do?" the oldest raised one dark brow.

"Excuse me?"

"What else am I supposed to do? There has to be something-"

"All's that is necessary is for Emry's to have recovered once he has you may return him-"

"It won't be as simple at that!" Byre snapped. She gulped as she saw all six eyes focus on her emotionlessly. She actually_ shouted_ at the three most powerful women to grace the earth. Lowering her eyes quickly and cursing her temper she waited as the sisters stared.

"What do you mean?" asked the red head finally in a calm voice.

"Merlin woke terrified yesterday… I don't know how he knew but he knows the prince knows- knows who he is that is." She hated how she stumbled over her words but with present company that could probably be excused.

"The prince has learned…" the three hesitated Blue, Green and brown eyes frowning in confusion as they took on a distant look. "He-"there was a brief pause as they looked back on the latest trail of events. Realization seemed to hit all three at once and their eyes snapped back to the present, the colors of their eyes changing to an identical angry grey.

"That bloody _Dragon_!" The small blond snapped in outrage. It was the first time she'd talked since her arrival and Byrne jumped, surprised at the fury in her tone. Her usual contact Nona had always seemed a quiet and peaceful girl. Her sisters shot her a condemning look and she quieted quickly.

"Another event has been misplaced." The tawny sister murmured eyes distant and if Byrne hadn't known better she would say she almost looked worried, "This brings future events in to question, we may not know where they will end, where the final string will be cut."

"He's afraid for his life." Byrne said not wanting to think about whatever dire situation the woman had realized, "seeing the prince's reaction I don't blame him and its worse… I don't think Merlin could bear to see his friends turn against him, whether they come for him or not."

Dark hair looked away while the red head sniffed impetuously looking for all the world like she couldn't see why this should affect anything. Really, she realized, this was probably closer to the truth then she knew. Nona looked a little more sympathetic and Byrne was glad to see since they'd first met she had learned something of normal emotions.

Something the sisters over all seemed to be stranger to.

"Emrys is a figure of legend I'm sure he can deal with some impetuous prince."

"Yes maybe Emrys is a figure of legend" Byrne argued "but Merlin isn't, he cares and hurts just as anyone else would and he feels _pain_. Something like this could destroy him. Not to mention that _this_ is not some impetuous prince but The Once and Future King, the other half of his destiny!"

"Frail human emotions." The red head sighed, "Whose stupid idea was it to make him mortal anyway." Nona gulped slightly and pointedly avoided their gaze but the eldest sister had already noticed.

"Nona." She growled warningly.

"He needed to be human!" she snapped defensively, "Emotions have their uses and really if the most powerful sorcerer in the world wasn't the princes endearing manservant do you really believe he'd trust him for a minute?" The tawny sister sighed while the other simply shook her head.

"Well seeing as the prince might just murder him on the bases of betrayal and hurt feelings, darling you don't really have a leg to stand on." The red head replied sweetly though with a harsh bite behind her words. Nona's face fell slightly. Many wouldn't have noticed but it was in the tightness around her eyes and jaw that gave her away to Byrne. She eyed the sisters nervously.

"Well what are we going to do?" Nona asked an almost sulky tone in her voice. The red heads expression changed to that or triumph and she smirked sinisterly.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything sister."

"What?" Nona stared at her sister with a look of shock and confusion on her face. Her sister smiled spitefully.

"No, nothing. _You _on the other hand…" comprehension dawned and Nona fixed her sister with a very cold, wide eyed look as she said in a dark voice,

"_What_?"

"You heard. You created this mess so you'll be the one to clean it up."

"What! I don't see how I'm responsible for someone interfering!"

"No but you are reasonable for making the most powerful warlock in existence a fallible, emotional mortal. If he, 'breaks' , the prophesy will be torn to sunders. Fix this."

With that last stern comment the red head disappeared her tawny elder sister going with her. For a moment Nona stood there frozen with her teeth gritted and eyes wild, a flush creeping across her skin making her face red. Byrne stepped back a little, keeping a respective silence. Something warned her the youngest sister might need some time to herself.

It took awhile as Nona went completely red. Shaking with anger as she fixed the spot her sister had once stood with a murderous glare, her eyes seemed fixed a stormy grey and showed no signs of changing back any time soon. Slowly though her breathing began to slow as she seemed to forcibly push her anger down, (and a good thing to as she probably had the power to level mountains)

Finally she very slowly and deliberately turned to Byrne and in a very clipped controlled voice asked,

"I don't suppose I could count on you to help me deal with this… problem?" Byrne nodded very slowly and carefully still watching the woman with trepidation, "No need to look so terrified I assure you… unless you caused this mess?" Byrne shook her head. Nona seemed to consider this, "well… good."

To this Byrne could only supply a weak smile. She felt very cautious at that second, as if one wrong move would have the golden haired woman erase her from existence. After a rather awkward silence Byrne shifted on her feet motioning back towards the cave she'd left Merlin.

"I should probably get back, he's still injured…" Nona nodded in agreement.

"Good I must speak to him." she murmured. Then she marched past Byrne in the direction of her make shift home without another word. Byrne blinked surprised for a moment, coming to realize that maybe Nona had not improved as much as she hoped.

But then for someone who hadn't been mortal for decades she wasn't all that bad.

Byrne tapered off after her hoping Merlin had not gotten in to too much trouble while she was gone.

Some moments later after a silent walk Byrne skipped in to her cave and crashed straight in to the ridged back of her new boss. She was just about to shout at her irritably or beg not to be incinerated (She had not yet made up her mind) when the stormy eyed girl whirled round with panic in her eyes.

"Where is Emrys?"

Byre blinked, tilted to the side to look in… and ah… Merlin was gone… of course he was.

If the empty bed and scattered bed clothes wasn't a hint the absence of both said legendary warlock and distinctive neckerchief from her relatively small cave proved that, yes, she had just lost a hapless, injured, blind warlock who in his current state probably didn't have the power to magic up a hot drink.

"Maybe he went for a walk?" she suggested hopefully. At this Nona just stared at her.

"He's _blind_." She growled.

"Only mostly." She mumbled in reply. Nona seemed to ignore her in favor of closing her eyes tightly murmuring a chorus of 'this is not good'-s in Latin. Then dragging herself back together with an audible sigh she calmed herself nodding decisively.

"Alright, let's go find him." and again she glided past Byrne without a word making her start slightly. Grabbing the knife from a small alcove she strapped it to her belt and followed.

Killgharah almost banked out of the air when a small weak voice whispered to him n his mind. For a moment he started, wings hunching up at the back (not an action particularly useful for flying) and his legs kicked out as he quickly found himself in a sharp dive. He recovered his balance emidietly but not quite his nerves.

"_Merlin_?"

"_Killgharah_…" the voice was faint and choked. He could sense the rawness of emotions even over the great distance they spoke and a flicker of concern for his young Lord broke through his calm exterior. Flattening his wings he lowered himself making to land so he could concentrate better on the thoughts.

"_Young Warlock if you summoned me it would be much easier-_"

"_No not now_." He brushed it off voice weak but determined, lost. "_Why did you tell him_?"

Killgharah landed a little harder than he had intended and winced both at the impact and the sound of his companion's voice.

"_Merlin… it was necessary._" He murmured as softly as he could.

"_Necessary? He hates me!" _ an over whelming sense of pity ripped through him at that point but the dragon didn't let it show, it had taken some practice but he'd gotten hold of it. luckily it only seemed to be the boy who could ignite his more protective instincts.

"_He will not harm you young Warlock_." He simply growled in reply but this didn't seem to sooth the warlock as he had intended. Instead the boy laughed a sort of high pitched strained laugh that lacked any of the humor it would usually hold.

"_Won't harm me? Won't harm me! Do you think that's all I care about! That he'll kill me! I wouldn't mind that so much, hey maybe I'll even deserve it! But what if he banishes me!" _Killgharah paused not quite seeing how this could be a worse punishment but sat through in silence all the same, "_He could make me leave! Or just find me and tell me he never wanted to see me again! I'd have to leave Camelot and who will be there to look after the useless prat then!" _these last words were said with an almost audible squeak_. _

"_Just because he tells you to leave doesn't mean you have to. You can remain in hiding." _

"_No, if he tells me to leave… I'll go." _His voice was so weak, more so then before and it seemed broken somehow. As if he were hanging on by a string about to let go.

"_Summon me. I will be there in moments." _Killgharah replied. He didn't know where Merlin was, only that he was northwards somewhere in the direction of Cendred's abandoned kingdom. If Merlin summoned him he could pinpoint his position. But by the hesitation in Merlin's tone he could tell this was not how things were to play out.

"_No… you'll lead them here. I'm not ready to face him now Killgharah." _

"_I would not bring the Pendragon." _He assured him trying to ignore the almost whiney tone to his voice that Merlin always seemed to use, he corrected it quickly_, "Merlin-"_

"_No." _His tone was final and he began to withdraw.

"_Merlin!"_

As he had many times before the young Warlock simply ignored him and the dragon was left standing alone in a distant field mere miles away from the son of a tyrant who held the future well being of the last dragon lord in existence.

Telling him had been the right action. The rest was on the young Pendragon's head.

Somehow that wasn't enough.

Grunting slightly the great dragon threw himself back in to the sky ready to return to the small camp formed by his standing stone. The weather was favorable and he arrived in minuets souring low over the tree tops that surrounded it.

When he finally arrived it was to see most or the knights settled in an uneasy silence with a fire crackling quietly while the knights Gwaine and Percival seemed to be trying to assist the young Sorcerer down from the stone. His hearing was beyond most and he could already catch glimmers of conversation.

"Just jump, Percy promises to catch you." Gwaine called a slight grin manifesting on his face. The large knight in question grunted in confirmation but Gillie simply shook his head looking pale.

Grinning the dragon swooped down low in to the clearing and snatched him off the stone. The knights jumped back in surprise as he just simply disappeared.

"I may need to borrow this." Killgharah spoke back straight in to their heads, smiling as they jumped in once more. What fun these knights were, certainly more so then their predecessors.

Gillie was screaming from his place in the dragons talons, franticly reaching back as if to try and climb to a more secure location. Killgharah simply smiled and gripped tighter though he couldn't help but notice how differently the boy had behaved to Merlin.

Probably that stupidity/bravery/death wish the warlock had going.

Still there was nothing wrong with his flying.

"Where are we going?" Gillie shouted up at him his words all but swallowed by the rush of air.

"To find Merlin, that is what you want after all." There was a pause in which Gillie seemed to be debating whether the venture was entirely worth it but a shake from the dragons talons soon put it out of his mind and he went back to yelling. "Come now young sorcerer you must help me search."

There were a number of rather rude angry retorts to this but luckily they _were_ swallowed by the wind and so Killgharah carried on a determined expression set on his face as he head north keeping relatively high.

He would know when he was close enough to his dragon lord and then he _would_ bring him back safely. One way or another Merlin would be safe.

**Who's point of view do you like best? Ignoring the fact that this isn't a first person fic. Basically when I tend to follow one person more than the rest like with Gwaine a while back and Killgharah here. **

**Just as I seem to be jumping round a lot. From Gillie to Arthur to Merlin and Byrne. **

**ALSO: My friend Mell wants to know….**

"**If you had to choose whose best Merlin or Gwaine"**

**I couldn't answer I love them both xD **


	8. Chapter 8 Moneys

**HelloHelloHelloHello**

**I know where have I been, I'm so mean. Buuuuut its rag week so busy soz :P **

**Give to charity people! :P**

**People do disclaimers every chapter sooooo…. Yer they still not mine, ow the sadness. **

**Soz for shortness **

Merlin crouched in silence cool water lapping up against his bare feet as he desperately tried to come to terms with what had happened.

It was almost as if he had been here before. Slouched alone in some god forsaken part or the forest tears stinging his eyes while somewhere who knows how far away Arthur sat knowing what his servant really was.

Of course he'd only seen this sequence before in his night mares and never, even then had he thought it to be as terrible as this. Arthur had shouted at him then, hate in every word and fury clear on the expression in his face. He'd banished him or tried to kill him, sometimes both. But this, this was different.

He hadn't been there when Arthur found out, when the likely horrified betrayed expression crept over his features. Hadn't been there as his _lies_ had finally been brought to light. No this was there could be no shouting, he had no chance to explain. Everything the prince knew would rattle around in his brain as he tried to fit Merlin with practically every sorcerer brand his father knew, evil, deceitful, cruel, power hungry.

By the time they met again Arthur would barely know him. Some might argue it had been that way all along but that one thought tortured him more than ever, because they would not be friends, may never be for the rest of their lives (however short they may be).

Then there was his current position. Honestly he could be right at Freya's lake about now and thanks to his eyes he wouldn't know it. Of course he knew this wasn't her lake, the energy was different and… well it just wasn't the same. The point was there could be an angry bandit standing over him right now and he'd be none the wiser, he could barely see his hand in front of his face.

After the spell or healing his sight had returned marginally. The objects around him forming dark scratchy lines like the beginnings of a sketch, but since then the lines seemed to have dulled and he found himself facing a sort of white and grey fog once again.

At that point he'd sat down, glad to have found a river, and remained there not making a sound. He'd reasoned it was probably his own fault, that talk with Killgharah had taken a lot out of him. but he'd had to stop that chain of thought quickly, because all thoughts of the dragon quickly lead back to Arthur, and all thoughts of Arthur…

Merlin closed his eyes tightly as if that in itself would stop the thoughts from rushing to mind. But it seemed since he'd lost his sight every other sense was rushing to the forefront of his mind. Thoughts of home, the scent of fresh moss, the gurgling trickling sounds of water as they lapped up against his toes.

It was probably for this reason and this reason only he'd been able to hear the gentle footsteps of the strangers before they arrived. He found himself holding his breath, though he didn't know quite what he was waiting for as they appeared.

God's Arthur would never allow himself to feel so scared.

Nona strode over to Merlin looking everything like the displeased parent as she did

"It's rather rude to run off like that you know." She stated as if she really gave a damn about etiquettes. Merlin flinched but only minimally as he sat crouched, his long gangly legs pulled up against his chest.

"Sorry." He whispered, "Byrne?"

"Here." Byrne called stepping slowly to his side. He didn't react but the way he tilted his head seemed to show he had some idea of where she was, "You shouldn't run off like that." He didn't apolagise again o say anything but simply rest his chin on his hands as he gazed off in to space. Nona shifted irritably.

"Now look here Emrys we cant be sitting here moping there's important work to be done and its hardly safe-"

"My names _Merlin"_ he gritted out keeping as still as a statue, "And I'm not mopping I'm sitting." Byrne wondered if he could actually feel the heated glare being sent his way, or if he knew the power of the creature he was addressing.

"Merlin this is… Nona." If he recognized the name he didn't show it.

"Hello" he mumbled. Byrne winced her eyes flicking to Nona who was now staring at Merlin irritably.

"Do you _know_ who I am?" An almost fond smirk twisted along Merlin's lips before it quickly faded away eyes darkening.

"You remind me of a right prat I used to know." He mumbled sounding almost wistful. Nona was now staring at him as if he were mad and exchanged a glance with Byrne

"_Is he ok?"_ she asked mentally. Byrne rolled her eyes.

"_Well obviously not. He's been executed by flame in the center of the city he calls home, his friends may hate him and he's blind and incredibly vulnerable right now!"_

"_Oh… is there anything you can give him for that?"_ Byrne stared at her gob smacked trying to work out if the veritable goddess was asking if she could supply a poultice or something to fix the maladies.

"_Well of course not! He has to deal with this on his own." _

"_What! How long will that take?" _ Nona squeaked staring wide eyed as she glanced around the rather shadowy clearing. They were both surprised by the flat voice that sounded next.

"_I can hear you, you know" _

There was a slightly awkward silence at this point as the pair stared down at Merlin who in turn stared quite pointedly off in to the small lake-pond he had found.

"Sorry." Murmured Byrne quietly.

Merlin shrugged as if the words meant nothing to him at all but he couldn't hide the way his shoulders hunched or the way his hands shook as he kept a white knuckled death grip on the material of his trousers.

"We must return to the cave." Nona stated bluntly eyeing Merlin carefully.

"really." He stated dully.

"Yes really, you have enemies Emrys. Enemies that have already heard of your execution. Some know of your survival, they are searching. Others believe you dead and will no doubt be planning to strike Camelot once more."

"Morgana?" Merlin asked.

"Yes as well as others, some of which you have yet to meet. We must get inside now please." Nona spoke with patience but there was something cold and angry under her words. Byrne couldn't help the feeling that they were somehow directed at Merlin, neither could she quite stop herself from swallowing nervously at this new emotion shown by the girl.

Merlin for his part switched his gaze to stare unafraid at the blond haired woman not a single emotion showing over his face accept for a definite burning knowledge that remained fixed behind his eyes. It was the kind of gaze you would expect from a powerful warlock, the one with age past his years and wisdom over flowing.

At the same time there was something so haunted about the look that it made Byrnes stomach twist sickly as if she were witnessing something horrible. There was no hope there only resolute acceptance.

Merlin stood without a word not wavering in any of his movements and he stood with his chin raised refusing to be looked down upon by the height disadvantaged girl that faced him. Nona's eyes narrowed but there was something satisfied in the way her lips twitched up just slightly as if she was pleased with what she was seeing. Nona turned her back and walked away without a second glance.

Merlin stood eyes watching her as she moved away expression remaining unreadable and resolute. Slowly Byrne edged up to him suddenly unsure of herself as she offered her hand, unsure the Warlock would accept her help. Surprisingly he took her arm without protest smiling just slightly as he allowed her to lead him away.

"There is much to be done _Emrys _and little time to be doing it." Nona called back briskly.

This time Merlin didn't correct the use of his name.

Pelenor shifted irritably trying to find a comfortable spot in the awful accommodation he'd found himself in. so much for the lap of luxury. Thanks to 'Camelot's finest' he'd been forced to seek accommodation with his previous employer, or at least his previous employers snickering henchmen.

The deformed mentally deficient son of a witch, being of course the son of a witch, had chosen to live only in caves (as witches do) which was why now Pelenor crouched shivering in the caverns below Camelot under a damp rotting blanket glaring daggers at his ugly snickering host. He kept muttering bloody gibberish of course.

"Emrys will break… Prince.. fury… mother would approve… yes, yes of course"

He didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular, his goggley unfocused eyes always seeming to gaze in different directions. Every now and then he would burst in to fits of laughter and Pelenor would (quite justifiably) make to throw a boot or a knife in the cursed hob goblins direction.

"Oy!" he shouted as Pelenor finally took to throwing rocks at the dreaded creature, watching as it span glaring at him.

"Shut up and I'll stop." Pelenor answered wavering a second rock threateningly.

"Mother wouldn't like that." The goblin growled threateningly. Pelenor highly doubted she would mind, honestly for all anyone knew a few rocks to the head might fix the damned creature.

"Really now." He drawled simply. The goblin growled.

"If you have a problem why don't you go to Uther, I'm sure he would be only to grateful to provide rest for the great Warlock hunter."

"Don't be stupid. He's not sure about me and I want that brain of his ticking over trying to work out what I'm worth, that won't be achieved if I'm sitting right down the hall from him to be questioned." The goblin glared mashing great tombstone sized yellow teeth at him.

"After more moneys." He growled.

"Its money and yes." Pelenor corrected him.

"Coins of money you've already lost." He snickered, "Want mores"

"Cut it out with the 'S's for gods sake!" Pelenor snapped the grammar grinding at his nerves. The creature grinned, "I can assure you now that any 'moneys' I'll be making will be kept securely to myself." The creature snorted.

"If you get Emrys sure. If king will buy sure." The _thing_ hoped off to the other end of the cave Pelenor glared after it.

"You really are a disgusting little insect aren't you my negative friend."

"Pleased to serve." He replied in his high eager way, just as he did when ever his mother was around, or the boss of course. It hit a cord within Pelenor instantly managing to piss him off. He glared.

"You better still know where the boy is." He growled eager to find some way to pick at the creature.

"Pleased to serve." The thing swung its hand, a film of blue sweeping through the air the positions of a map marked clearly on its surface. Pausing only briefly the imaged room forward in to a patch of woods to the north. In moments they were staring at the pale blank face of the boy Merlin.

**Important! **

**Before I type the rest of this out let's have a show of hands… or reviews in this case. **

**Option 1 – **

**I continue with my poorly done plot finding out the big players behind the whole 'burn Merlin' scheme. Possibly bringing weevil Morgana in and such before bringing the knights on for a big-ish finale with fighting and plots and emotional-ness, some such. ****Longest option **

**Option 2 – **

**Go right for the Arthur Merlin confrontation do a smaller revenge pinning the plans on smaller characters who sit through the wrath of those they have pissed off. ****Short option **

**Those are your options you have more days than usual to reply as it is rag week which initially means I'm more busy than usual. **

**I have plans in my head for each scenario which leaves me a bit stumped for which one to go for. I'd hate to drag it out to long but I'd hate to end it without anything much happening. **

**Hmmm**

**Votes plez :P :D**


	9. Chapter 9 Calm Before The Storm

**Thanx for the votes!**

**I think option 2 won so I will bring the Merlin Arthur scene ahead even though Arthur scares me probably as much as he would scare Merlin :P **

**Still votes for option 1 were still there so I will have the showdown and after awhile of thinking where to have it… well it probably had to be Camelot didn't it and really there is only one plausible nemesis right now from the TV show… hm well that was my reasoning. **

**Sorry for my worst delay ever rag week, rag ball, double sleepover complete with Castle-athon :P**

**Wards are protective spell things btw just in case anyone gets confused**

**Oww btw KWink you cheat I just noticed you voted twice! Cheeky :P**

**Hope you guys enjoy **

It wasn't much, just a feeling and yet it was enough to stop him in his tracks and turn his blood cold. Trekking back to the cave Merlin froze up ignoring Byrne as she tugged uselessly on his arm. Something was wrong and this time it had nothing to do with his sight or how his chest burnt and constricted with every move he made.

This was something separate, yet something close all the same. Closing his eyes he focused on it, the strange pressure behind his eyes and the constricting feeling of something in his gut pushing on his insides like a visible hand locking round him and slowly beginning to squeeze. It was an almost physical sense of unease that sent his heart beating rapidly. He located the problem slowly.

Wards, statues, walls, rooms places he's been, Camelot. The dog with the shield statue in the court yard, the sword in the stone not far from the east wall, the strange rabbit mask in Gaius's chambers and Arthurs armor, that he was actually wearing… weird.

It was like all these enchanted items, usually silent were suddenly buzzing with left over power screaming in warning like small prey when a predator was near. Merlin shrugged his shoulders trying to dispel the feeling but it was as if it just wouldn't go away.

His ruined sight was suddenly replaced with what would almost seem like a glowing map, linking points of power together. He could almost feel the broken vase near Morgana's chambers he'd fixed some time on a whim. Excalibur was simply _burning_ with energy and each small point lit up like a bonfire in the night. He could see everything and nothing all at once.

Arthur's armor, riddled with the defensive charms he'd been practicing on them, gleamed gold in a field about half a day's ride from here. Killgharah was a glowing mass further west and Camelot was a mass of enchantments both his own and from others lighting up every hall and stair way so he could see it almost if not more clearly then he had before.

This was… new. Though despite being particularly helpful considering the circumstances there was still a definite wrongness, a reason for this sudden change.

They came from the north with such sickening power that he couldn't help but wonder that he hadn't seen them before. It wasn't possible, they were _dead_. Black magic and necromancy, he'd read up on it more since the cup of life and now he could recognize the stench of it from miles away. Morgana with her taste for un-dead artifacts was back again and despite the fact that he himself had destroyed the staff she'd used, taken the cup of life and her immortal army. Despite that surely he'd taken out of her reach all the nearby undead _things_ she had somehow, god knows how found another one.

"Merlin?"Byrne sounded worried but Merlin could only shake his head sighing in despair.

"I really hate Morgana right now."

-M-

"Return to Camelot, _now._"

The dragon barked the order before he ever had time to land causing the knights to jump as they poked half heartedly at the venison they had cooked.

"Why? What's happened?" Arthur was on his feet in a moment gesturing for his knights to collect their belongings.

"Morgana has been plotting she saw the opportunity and is approaching Camelot as we speak."

Arthur's eyes widened fear and fury welling up in equal measures.

"How did she know!"

"I can only assume she has spy's, it's _your_ city not mine."

"What about Merlin?" this last came from Gwaine who stepped forward in to the conversation his jaw set as he stared eye to eye with the dragon.

"Merlin is aware of the threat. I doubt he will let it go unchallenged." Arthur looked about ready to dispute this but before he could the dragon fixed him with an angry glare, "Do not think Merlin a coward as well as a traitor. He has done what he has for you and your kingdom and he will continue to do so till his dying breath. Do not belittle his achievements."

"Again you're telling me to trust him when I have no reason! He betrayed me and for all I know could have gone and told Morgana we were gone!" Gwaine took a step forward grinding his teeth a look of pure fury on his face but a growl from the dragon cut him off.

"He would never and I believe as you say them you know your words are false," He lowered his head to Arthur's level so that the tip of his nose was almost touching the prince, "you only wish to believe them, so you could hate him more. One side cannot truly hate the other, you forgive him now even if you do not know it yet."

Arthur could only stare mouth hanging open slightly as the dragon threw himself back in to the air Gillie clinging to his back.

Everything was moving to quickly and the prince felt himself torn between the fast changes. Merlin died, Merlin came back, He went after Merlin, Merlin was a traitor, still had to find him- and of course now Morgana had to pick today of all days to attack Camelot.

Night was falling. A war was brewing. His most trusted friend had betrayed him and he still felt like he needed him close by more than ever.

"No matter what happens Arthur, I still won't let you hurt him." Arthur nodded acknowledging Gwaine's blatant disloyalty as if he were simply stating the pleasantness of the weather. He owed Merlin more than he ever would anyone else, in a way they all did.

-M-

"Morgana is not the one responsible."

Merlin straitened up adjusting his grip on the staff Nona had provided, it felt suspiciously like his own. They had returned to the cave after his rather unpleasant discovery and once again, possibly the last time, he prepared himself to go out and defend Camelot. This time more openly then he ever had before.

Nona seemed somehow aware that he wasn't listening to her.

"Emrys are you even listening?"

"It doesn't matter if Morgana is responsible or not." He answered simply. There was no emotion in his voice, the raw hole in his chest was like a black hole hollowing him out, "She's here is the problem, I can't let her take Camelot."

"Yes I _know_ that." Said Nona the tone she used to talk to someone she thought was particularly dense. Idly Merlin considered asking for a sword but even the thought bought un-called for memories to mind,

'_Put that down Merlin you look ridiculous' _

He had to hold back a chuckle as he was sure the pair would find it suspicious. Only a mad man chuckles before a war, especially ones who likely have enemies on all sides.

"Merlin?"

Merlin blinked looking up in to the concerned eyes of Byrne. It was strange now how his vision had adapted with this new- sense- of power. Byrne was lit up with a soothing mixture of cream and orange light that swirled around inside her. Her eyes were a creamy gold, rounded and dripping sympathy.

Merlin sighed irritably, he didn't want sympathy right now he wanted… if anything expectance. He smiled back encouragingly all the same watching as she pursed her lips.

"I have some armor for you." He was about to reply when Nona cut him off

"There is no need the jacket he wears is warded. He is more gifted in the technical spells then he would have most known."

Nona was running some complicated spell as she spoke. Weaving the use of a skry bowl with other spells revealing more than the usual reading.

The knights of Camelot were riding home at break neck speed. Morgana and two other sorcerers, her allies obviously, were riding at a more measured pace with their un dead army marching behind.

Camelot was preparing for war, their scouts having already picked up on the approaching army and mounting defenses. Killgharah was trying to reach Merlin but was getting no reply.

Merlin to her right was preparing to go up against an army, he would get there before the knights did. That was how it was supposed to be, Emrys was the first defense, to get to Camelot and the once and future king Merlin would have to be killed first. He faces the threat first.

"Right I'm going." He made for the cave entrance knocking Nona from her musings. She glowered at him barely managing to grasp his arm as he made to leave.

"Wait idiot, I do have a faster way of getting there."

"Ow really." Merlin drawled sarcastically in a very Arthur like way. Nona just stared at him biting back distaste

"Really? Do you seriously not know who I am?" She watched as the seemingly less blind then she'd thought Warlock leaned forward in an almost patronizing manor.

"That or maybe I just don't care right now. Really weaver its younger siblings like you that make me glad I'm an only child."

"You haven't met my sisters yet." Nona replied in a growl. Merlin smiled humorlessly.

"Hopefully I never will."

"Ok calm down!" Byrne burst in watching the too (way to powerful to be entirely safe) beings eyeing each other up, which now she thought of it was sort of weird as her healing spell on the Warlocks eyes had been terrible.

"He's seeing through magic." Nona commented idly as if she'd heard Byrnes thoughts out loud, creepy.

"Erm what?"

"Morgana is invading a space that is rather close to him. The enchantments he has weaved; even the left over magic he has left about the place are reacting to the presence of the hostile magic's presented by the army. His lack of sight only bolsters the affect of his perceiving the various senses giving him an entirely visible map in his mind." Nona stared calmly in to Merlin's eyes watching as he neither asked question nor seemed entirely surprised by her revelation. Byrne was more confused.

"Erm what does that mean?"

"He sees better then you do." She answered simply. There was a measured silence as the trio stood in a respectful silence Byrne considering the latest news while Merlin stared back coolly at Nona. She for her part raised her chin inspecting the Warlock over her small pointed nose with what may have been the first hint of respect in her stormy grey eyes, "Well done Emrys, I believe you are ready."

-M-

Killgharah landed at the edge of the forest by Camelot. It had been hard to keep out of sight but he had managed. Stretched out before him the relatively flat and empty fields of what had once been a battle field in the struggle for Camelot of old. Now Morgana approached and it would likely serve its old purpose.

Gillie slid off the dragons back with a groan, no one knew the meaning of saddle sour until they had rode a dragon a whole night and a half.

"Bloody heck are we there now?"

"If we were not do you really believe I would have stopped?"

Gillie conceded the point with a neck role and a crack of his aching back. The dragon was too relentless to stop for a break that he certainly knew.

"So what's all this then? Aren't we a bit close to Camelot?"

"This young sorcerer is the battle field where the Warlock will face the army. This is where he will once again have the chance to rid us of the dreaded witch. This will be where those trying to un-do the prophesy are most likely to make their next move."

"And I suppose Merlin will be here too right?" Killgharah gave Gillie a particularly flat look that seemed to be conceding and degrading at the same time. It was the sort of look you would expect a teacher to give a particularly dense child when they have asked a particularly obvious answer that they can't quite bring themselves to acknowledge the answer to.

Huffing slightly the great dragon settled himself down to wait ignoring as Gillie shuffled on the spot glancing around. He'd barely had a few moments silence when a surprisingly loud grumbling noise issued from the sorcerers stomach.

"Don't spose you have any food on you..." his voice trailed off at the equally irritable look the dragon shot him. Sighing he began to slowly rock back and forth on his heels, "O-k guess I'll just wait then…"

If he was hoping for sympathy he got none restraining a grumble he kicked at a stone. Honestly what hot blooded creature could just sit and wait with thoughts of hunger in their mind. Then again, Gillie glanced over at the dragon; it would probably bode better for him that the dragon not be too hungry. Who knew what he would resort to as an appetizing snack?

Gulping slightly Gillie edged away slightly. Suddenly it was as if the fight couldn't happen soon enough.

**First off apologies I wrote this bit by bit today and there may be some problems with it. Sorry!**

**Also sorry for the wait but along with all the work I have had a nasty writers block that is still turning my brain in to irritable frustrated goo. **

**It is now 1am and I am verrry tired and so am quickly putting this up out of guilt :P also last bit may be a bit random but it's just that I realized I am reeeally hungry, damn. **

**Ok so verdicts too fast too slow? I really need to sleep now but please do leave your thoughts, I do love your reviews **

**Till next time :D **


	10. Chapter 10  The Storm

**Next time is here! …Finales are **_**hard.**_

**Btw I couldn't remember if Alvarr is dead or not- you know the guy who was doin the whole medieval Bonnie and Clyde and brainwashing Morgana and Mordred like season 2 or somein :P**

**Enzy-ways thank you again for your reviews I hope you enjoy again **

**I am ashamed to say I put absolutely no effort in to my spell words but I did work out why I called the witchy vague girl Byrne… yer I didn't mean to but just remembered the other day while at school that that's that epic cool magic spell Merlin uses XD I honestly didn't notice while I wrote it woops :P **

He couldn't believe it had ever come to this. Since the burning it had been inevitable, his world falling apart; crashing to peaces at his feet bit by bit. Like watching a mirror shatter in slow motion. Deep down it had been agony but it had been numb all the same.

The burning hurt, heck that was an understatement. Burning had been a_gony_ everything after that had somehow seemed… unreal. Numb as if he truly had died and this was all some bizarre dream that couldn't seem to make sense whatever way he looked at it. Then Arthur found out and slowly the numbness faded.

It had been rather like the moment Gaius's hang over potion started losing affect and his pounding head ache would threaten a nasty return before he chugged down two more bottles of the disgusting liquid. This time of course there was no second miracle potion.

No this time there was Camelot, his home standing so close yet so far out of reach. This time there were strangers by his side as somewhere probably not too far away his closest friends looked back on their lives together and wondered just how much of it had really been a lie. He hoped they would understand somehow. Unfortunately latest developments hadn't really left him with budding optimism.

Of course there was still the third blow to his ever worsening (and ever shortening) life.

Morgana, a sea of dark forms fanned out behind her, marching ever closer to the battle field. He could feel the eyes of the dragon somewhere. Watching silently but not making a move to help him.

It was almost if at that moment the whole world had been working up to this, everything some cruel bitter joke twisting the lines to make him dance, slowly bringing him to the moment- this moment- of his down fall.

Arthur would watch. Morgana would laugh. The dragon… well what did the dragon care anyway, what did anyone care. If Merlin- the servant, the idiot – couldn't do something for them then he was a waste of space not fit for the air he was breathing.

This? This just proved it. He was a traitor to Morgana, a murderer even. A traitor to Arthur, a false friend, the same could probably be said for his other friends in Camelot. Except Gaius of course and Lancelot, but what could they do? The sum total of nothing was exactly what they could do. Even admitting they knew of this before now would be enough to render the heads from their shoulders, possibly burnt or even drowned.

No this was it, no matter how this ended there would be no new beginning, no happy ending or bitter success. No this was the last of him, the last of Merlin. He would be Arthurs servant to the day he died, and he would always consider Arthur a friend no matter how the prince thought of him in return.

No, he would do this last thing for Camelot, he would give his life for it and just maybe, just maybe that would be enough this time. Just maybe this could be his destiny, however twisted however cruel. Just maybe he could save Camelot this way, save Albion.

Just maybe this was what Arthur needed to realize the great king he would become.

Merlin stopped a few yards from the advancing army. Byrne and Nona had disappeared, the light of the moon shining over the vast empty space around him. This was it, he was alone, maybe he always had been.

Lifting his staff Merlin bought it down slamming it hard against the grassy soil. Despite the softness of the earth below him the three loud booms that followed were enough to shake birds from the trees. Power crackled around him illuminating him in a pale glowing blue light shining from his staff and surrounding him like a shroud.

A couple of yards away Morgana sat back on her pale horse a cold smile decorating her features. There was no surprise there, no shock or even signs of betrayal. She just smiled.

"Why hello there _Merlin_."

-M-

"Arthur!"

Uther practically leapt from his throne at the sight of his sons return, "You know of the events?" his voice shook slightly on the last word flashes of warring emotions in his eyes but otherwise he remained level headed. As long as no one mentioned Morgana that is.

"Yes father we know." The prince replied his face already schooled in to a hard mask, "200 men, the undead. Do we have a plan?"

The look in the kings eyes at the moment was enough to tell him everything. They had been up against the undead before there was nothing they could do but mount the defense and hope for the best. He felt his jaw clench and his heart twist at the prospect of that. Something cold and uncomfortable that he had felt last when the dragon had attacked. Helplessness, completely useless against the threat.

He could also remember his decision last time to. His father saw the change in the princes eyes and he swallowed nervously. The two held each other's gaze for awhile but once again the king knew he would not be able to stop him.

Arthur then turned to Leon, the only knight to have survived their attack on the dragon. The knight knew what he was asking instantly and nodded his head.

They could sit and hide in the castle, Morgana would get to them eventually. Or they could gather what men they could and go out to face her.

With an army of the dead usual tactics were ineffective. They could not wait them out when the army neither ate or slept.

But they could face them.

They would probably be killed but something in Arthurs heart told him he had to do this, had to face them. He would be a coward not to and there was something else. Something small and hopeful that he barely dare name or pay too much attention too. Some small hope that reminded him not all may be dark in the world.

Merlin

He may have lied, may have hidden, but all the fear in the world would not be enough to keep his friend from his side and that Arthur was still certain of. Something told him Merlin would stand by him even if he tied the boys thin frame to the pyre himself.

He should hate him but he knows by that one thought that he couldn't. Because he would rather cut his own arms off then kill Merlin again. The very idea is sickening, knowing it had already happened once possibly worse.

Arthur turned to his knights the loyal expressions dedicating themselves without words. Finally his eyes land on Gwaine the one who never gave up on his friend. Still refusing to be serious he had his arms crossed over his chest and a look on his face that seemed to say,

'_I'm going because I know Merlin's gonna be out there and I'm __**still**__ not letting you hurt him' _

The look could have made him laugh but the prince managed to restrain himself, giggling before a battle would be too much like Merlin.

He'd have to find the idiot first then they could laugh as much as they liked as Morgana came down on them. If he turned up that is.

-M-

"Why Merlin Finally showing your true colors at last I see."

Morgana stood a few feet away from Merlin that pleased smirk still clear on her face. He remained neutral eyes darting between her and the two hooded companions at her side.

"not long ago I was thinking the same about you." He replied coldly. Morgana smiled wickedly dark hungry eyes glinting.

"You tried to kill me, and my sister."

"You tried to destroy Camelot." He said the words flatly as he stared at her not showing any of the pain and turmoil bubbling just below the surface, "and you killed innocents while you did it."

The cold sneer that worked over her face left no doubt that whatever part of their friend may have been left it was gone now.

"ow please, enjoy the view up there on your high horse all you want Merlin but we both know you have killed far more innocents then I." Merlin froze his blood running cold as the lady smiled, "or don't you remember? The druid camp? Or how about the dragon escape and the cat creature, that was your fault too I hear. So funny what you learn about others when you leave them behind. You have killed for the Pendragon's more then I have for my people, traitor."

Merlin shifted swallowing forcefully. He was not going to listen to her, she was threatening his home and his friends she needed to be stopped.

"You should never have returned Morgana." Those are the only words he can think to say to her as he adjust his position fingers curling and stretching at his sides. She smiles cold and hateful

"I've been looking forward to this."

They cast at the same time light like black and blue fire burning across the space between them raw angry power surging through the air. Merlin pours his heart in to the spell, his anger, his fear. The hurt he felt and the sickening pain that seemed with him at every moment. He wrapped it all in to a solid ball and threw it at the woman he had once called a friend.

The powers collide mid way with a deafening boom ripping earth from the ground and sending shockwaves rippling across every surface. Usually this would send Merlin fighting to stay upright but this time he holds his ground unaffected, eyes on the ball of fire still burning mid way between them as his left hand slides up for the next spell.

"_Verrel zenveta!"_

"_Zamway Svili!" _

It was like dodging a charging bull, a flaming, magical very, very fast charging bull. Merlin leapt to his left just as the dark burning light shot passed him. His own spell was slightly off aim and Morgana only had to casually step aside as the glowing ball shot past her. It did have the affect of crashing through several lines of gormless zombies though and thick smoke soon filled the air with the scent of dead flesh.

If Morgana was at all upset by this development it didn't show, cold dark eyes were fixed on Merlin and he barely had a breath before the next jet of power shot directly at his head. Merlin growled rolling to his feet he roared out the first spell that came to mind in Dragon speech swinging his hand forward as if he were throwing a discus.

Emidietly hot red fire shot from his out stretched hands in a long burning ribbon. Unable to avoid the force Morgana spat a quick defense spell bringing her arms up quickly. A dome of light appeared in front of her just as the fire was about to hit but unlike the previous attack the fire crashed in to her shield at full force pushing her back a few steps. The smile was gone and Morgana gritted her teeth against the attack.

Merlin glared all the rage, frustration and hurt working its way though his bones. Rising his hand he felt for the control he'd had on the fire. Without even a word the fire leapt to his control rather then dying it clinger to Morgana's shield like burning oil, eating through it.

Seeing what was happening Morgana went pale her eyes wide.

"Alvarr!"

Merlin's eyes widened as he spun round but not in time to deflect the next spell thrown by the unnoticed figure. It hit him in the chest raw force crashing hard against his ribs and knocking him back wards off his feet. Hitting the floor a few feet away with a loud 'omph' the grip on his spell was lost and the fire disappeared in a flash.

Swearing Morgana cradled her burnt wrist as she sent Merlin a fierce glare enjoyment gone. Alvarr approached her looking amused.

"That's what you get when you play with fire my lady."

"Ow no need to be so charming." Morgana says voice like ice.

Merlin is already pushing himself to his feet eyeing the pair suspiciously just as another sorcerer slinks up to them. He's tall and hooded and very quiet, watching the scene without saying a word. Cautiously Merlin begins pulling a shield around him watching his opponents carefully. Power crackles in the air around him as he waits his magic bubbling up inside him, more then he'd ever realized before. He felt stronger by the moment but still he remained cautious, careful to send out feelers sensing the energy and this time being sure there were no other concealed sorcerers.

The place was practically thrumming with necromancy but his new 'power sensing' sight could pick up hardly anything else. The power that usually coursed through the earth felt almost tainted as it shied away. Merlin's own power flared to existence in response as if it was there to protect that energy shying away.

The three figures had been talking, and really he should have noticed but their voices were to quiet to hear. Morgana seemed to be arguing in hushed whispers with the third figure while Alvarr was watching Merlin cautiously.

Merlin glared and their eyes met. Alvarr's gaze narrowed playfully and some muttered words and a flash of gold eyes sent a similar force as before crossing the ground between them. Merlin pulled his defenses in hunching his shoulders as his power sent a wall of energy blocking the space between them. The force when it did hit was only enough to rock him back on his feet.

Alvarr smirked as if he'd thought as much

"Lord Emrys." Merlin's eyes snapped to the deep voice. It was older then he had given the man credit for and emidietly he began scanning the man's face beneath the dark hood. The shadows did well to hide his face and Merlin could only make out the power that ebbed and flowed from his form. The magic was grey around him as if the dark of the necromancy and the light of magic had been mixed until neither was easily distinguishable.

"My names Merlin." It was the only thing he could think to say. He'd only begun to realize it lately but that really wasn't his name. Emrys was unfamiliar with the expectations of thousands based on it. It wasn't his name, it didn't fit. No one knew about Merlin and maybe it was for the best.

"Quite." There was a smile in his voice as he said it.

"Leave now and I won't harm you." Morgana laughed the sound high and delighted with just the slight tinge of insanity.

"All bravado Merlin! I really didn't know you at all!" they didn't move. None of them did all three stood staring unwaveringly the stranger looking ever slightly wound up for being interrupted.

"I'm warning you Morgana."

"No I'm warning you-"

"That's enough!" they were cut off by the booming voice of the mystery man. He shot a scathing look at Morgana who returned it in full. Alvarr rolled his eyes crossing his arms.

"Can we deal with the lap dog please, things to be done…"

"Silence!" they barked angrily. Merlin debated a surprise attack but disregarded it, better to play for time wait for an opening.

"Get over with it" growled Morgana snappishly. Hoody turned to Merlin again tilting his head impatiently.

"Emrys there is no need to fight over this. Pendragon is not who you think him to be, he is not the once and future king, there is another" Merlin snorted disbelievingly.

"Yer, right."

"Emrys…"

"_Leave_ or I'll make you" Merlin growled once again and this time almost unwillingly power rushed to his hands leaving them burning with blue light where they hung ready by his sides. All three sorcerers shifted, hands coming up by their sides as they stared in to the glowing gold eyes of their opponent.

"Very well" the voice of the hidden man was smooth and controlled even as he lifted his hands and began to chant.

Merlin threw his own spell fire twisting to accommodate him without a word being said but before the fire could hit him Alvarr was in the way calling up a shield and then another ball of force soon after. Morgana in turn threw another of her dark fire balls his way and watching wide eyed Merlin could only just bring up a shield in time to deflect the spells.

Alvarr's spell hit first but the force was muted by the shield. It was Morgana's that hit harder and Merlin bit back a cry as the heat from the flames reached his skin through the shield. For a moment he flashed back in his mind to the flames burning up his feet and legs, thick smoke choking his lungs.

He only just snapped out of it in time as the stranger's chant reached its climax and with a screech lightning shot through the air straight at Merlin's chest. There was no point deflecting this and he threw himself to the floor as the lance of white lightning roared past him.

Morgana's trill voice broke through the air her own spell full of a vicious glee as she called. Merlin twisted around on the floor eyes wide just as a ball of black energy rocketed towards his head. Throwing his arm up not knowing if it was too late he cast a basic defense spell just as the fire hit.

-M-

The battle could be heard for miles and outside the gates of Camelot the Knights sped up their pace as they cantered down the track towards the field Arthur in front.

Lightning crackled as light shot across the battle ground in front of them around the small figures battling in the distance. They could barely made out one from the other from this distance but it was easy enough to make out which one was fighting alone.

Behind them still the immortal army stood waiting in still silence, waiting for their orders as the smaller battle broke out before them. Waiting for the final that would decide everyone's fate.

**I'm not sure how good I am at action scenes but I hope it was ok XD**

**Sorry my updates have slowed down but this was a long chapter…**

**Also another cliffy woops… last one I promise next chapter will see the conflicts resolved whatever the costs may be mohahahahaha!**

… **yes…**

**Thank you my beloved readers! **

**I shall stop rambling and start writing next chapter as I know tomorrow Marshmello may punch me for leaving this hanging :P My buddy Mell got a profile finally, she goes to my school so if you want someone to kick me to hurry up message her or somein she's on the reviews page ;P **

**Shall end with everybody's most hated words**

**To Be Continued …**


	11. Chapter 11 Reunited

**Just a heads up **

**Probably high on the OOC and OTT scale (Out of character and over the top, took me aggges to get that XD) but I hope you enjoy anyway. **

**This battle has gone on way too long and I apologize. This has honestly been soooooooooo hard to write which is why it took so long SORRY :P **

…**. Hope you like….**

_Get up_

The words were un said but they were there.

Merlin was sprawled on the floor feet from where he'd started with his shoulder screaming in agony. The most powerful warlock in the world r_ight. _His shield had folded under Morgana's attack as if it were made of parchment.

It hurt. Hurt like burning. Hurt like your best friend wanted you dead. hurt like the world was against you and no one would be there to pick you up when you really fell.

_Get up_

He got up.

His shoulder screamed in agony. Something seemed to be compressing on his chest making it hard to breath. There were three powerful magic users standing across from him all fully prepared to do more damage and he was to busy trying to breath properly again to get a spell out.

"Emrys please…" hoody was talking again, probably the typical speech '_join us, we will rule the world, endless power, Arthur will kneel at your feet blabla." _

It was ridiculous when they would get it. He didn't want power; he didn't want to rule over people. He wanted Arthur to be king. He wanted Gwen to marry him and live happily ever after in Camelot making everyone happy. He wanted Gwain and Lancelot and all the others to be great knights, wanted them to be happy.

And he just wanted to be there to see it and know that he at least had some part in helping them get there. Last of all, that one wish that over the last few years seemed to become only more unlikely, he wanted them to know, every one of them who he was and what he had done, he wanted to be accepted anyway.

"you should never be forced to serve Emrys you are better than this."

It seemed a ridiculous time to laugh but he did it anyway . Merlin laughed almost uncontrollably and with it felt some of the bitter strength return to him as his dark blue eyes met with the glittering grey ones beneath the man's shadowed cowl.

"I lie to everyone I meet, my mistakes have cost the lives of innocence, no one knows me even if they care, don't pretend that you can tell me what I'm better then. I don't know what's coming to me but I'll deserve everything I get."

The power slowly building with every word exploded outwards in a ring of glowing ring of energy. It smashed in to the three sorcerers like a tidal wave and this time their shields were the ones to crack. Morgana and Alvarr went flying, only hoody could keep his footing and when his next spell did come it was hasty and weak. Merlin lifted his staff in a center ark cutting the blow in half and sending it spilling off to either side of him. A second and third blow came after that all from the mystery man but he brushed them aside as if the man had been throwing sponges.

Forcing all his concentration behind the force Merlin lifted his left hand disregarding the staff. He held his palm facing upwards and with a shouted incarnation brought his hand up in to a fist. He'd only glanced over the earth spell but it worded almost instantly.

The ground exploded upwards below the sorcerer aftershocks ripping the ground in every direction as the man was thrown from his feet. Some time ago the dragon had told him to use the elements at his command and damned if he wasn't going to use them now. Dropping the staff so it was balanced between his feet his other hand reached up in to the air feeling wind courser through his fingers and settle there waiting.

With equal brutality Merlin bought this hand down and the sky fell, crushing power smashed the sorcerer back against the floor where the earth shook and ground beneath him. It began to swallow him, his own choked curses and spells having no affect against the raw anger behind Merlin's words.

Unfortunately once again he had been too focused on his target. The air rushed in a different direction as Morgana called it to her hands and before he could do anything about hit she had hurled herself across the space and crashed solidly in to his chest. Long claw like hands gripped hold of his shoulders as his back crashed against the ground, the pair rolling one on top of the other.

Without thinking Merlin cried out his hands pushed forward between them and without even a spell muttered his instinctual magic kicked in throwing up a barrio between the two. Both parties were blown backwards and he had barely twisted once in the air renewing a light shield around his body when another crash of energy signaled Alvarr's own return to battle.

His shield took the edge off but the power knocked him off course and he landed heavily on his heels

"_Iest-"_

He was cut off by a furious shriek from Morgana. He barely had time to dart off to his side as pure force ripped through the space he had been standing taking bits of earth with it. Swearing he threw a quick conjured ball of light in her direction hoping a little light and heat would distract her for a moment while he conjured a lance of flame at Alvarr and turned just in time to see the third sorcerer getting back to his feet.

Hoody looked furious now and Merlin knew he would get no more sympathy bargains. This was only confirmed as lightning shot once more across the space between them. Taking once more from the energy welling up inside him Merlin conjured a half dome before him. The lightening crack struck hard and rebounded, Merlin smirked as he returned his own shot of lightning at the figure.

The hair stuck up on the back of his neck and he only just turned in time to reflect the ribbon of fire Morgana sent his way, he shivered and span again just in time to shield himself from a hail of stones Alvarr sent his way.

Their attack was relentless and coming from all sides. He gritted his teeth as he twisted on the spot holding a shield on his back and taking each blow thrown at him. He had no time to retaliate and even if he could by now he was starting to struggle. His breaths were coming in strangled gasps half muttered spells consontriteing his defense but slowly draining his power.

It took a lot to wear him down but now half way through reflecting a lightning strike (hoody's favored weapon apparently) he grasped for his power to find it lacked the depth he usually had. The lightning shot off in a different direction but with it a sharp pain registered in his chest. It was as if he'd just scraped the bottom of the barrel and the hollow unfamiliar feeling sent him reeling.

Gasping he barely avoided the strike from Morgana. He noticed her own strikes had become less potent and she was heaving for breath while Alvarr stood panting a few feet away.

They all stopped three sorcerers standing swaying slightly as they surrounded the tired, weak looking warlock. His eyes darted to each of theirs, his heart aching like it never had before. He'd never felt so used up before and still he held up his hands ignoring how they dipped and swayed before him.

The bright lights of power that marked his vision allowing him to see were dimming at the edges.

"It looks like we've reached the end of our little game." Panted Alvarr failing to keep the exhaustion from his voice.

Morgana's eyes glinted maliciously while Hoody stood in silence. Merlin's eyes roamed for a moment over the three of them, the scorched ripped earth between them at which he stood at the center. His staff had cluttered to the floor at some point and he missed the support it provided as his legs threatened to go out beneath him.

_The end. Finally. _

He knew they were going to rush him, all at once so he couldn't deflect and didn't have the energy to stand all of them. He knew he couldn't stop them or hold them back and he wasn't going to run or try to avoid them the strike was unavoidable.

No what he was going to do was more vicious. He took hold of the shreds of energy he had left dredging every last piece of his magic that settle so quietly inside him. Whatever mistakes he made in life he wasn't going to fail this time. They would never reach Camelot, if he had to die to make sure of it then he would.

In unison the group raised their arms lips already forming the words of whatever spell they were casting. But before he could continue Merlin froze. Morgana frowned, the distraction enough to make her spell falter. Hoody stood behind Merlin also froze until it was only Alvarr casting.

A moment later a knife whistled through the air thudding against the floor by his feet and swearing Alvarr drew back his arms in defense.

-M-

Be prepared. It had been the first and one of the most important lessons Arthur had been taught as a child . In battle you should be prepared for anything and everything. He thought he had been ready for everything but it seemed nothing could quite prepare him for the sight that finally greeted them.

Morgana and two other sorcerers stood surrounding Merlin with their arms raised already begging to chant with the air of a battle already won and Merlin…

The look on his face then would ingrain itself in his memory for a long time to come. It wasn't the look of a man defeated, Merlin could never be truly beaten it seemed, no the look on Merlin's face was of someone resolved.

His arms were raised ready to strike back and despite the exhausted look his whole body seemed to scream he stared back defiantly into the eyes of his opponents. They were going to kill him, but Merlin seemed certain of one thing and that was that he was going to take them down with him.

The strength and loyalty in that gesture shook the prince to his very foundations. In that moment dark blue eyes flickered up to meet his and the strength seemed to fade, replaced by surprise and… fear. The flash of panic there was unmistakable as Merlin seemed to freeze in place. Slowly the others took notice of the knights. Before it seemed they had been too distracted by their battle to notice the thundering of hooves.

One of the sorcerers were still chanting, Merlin paying him no notice. But before the prince could react a knife shot out from a hand beside him and he glanced over briefly to see Gwaine on his horse with his hand out stretched. The knife thudded down a step away from the sorcerer's feet knocking him from his incantations.

The knights dismounted swiftly as one all drawing their swords as the sorcerers stared on. Merlin looked stunned while Morgana and the hooded sorcerer looked outraged. For a moment everything seemed frozen and then before his eyes Morgana span with a look of hate in her eyes.

"Why Arthur what a pleasure." She growled and with that her hand raised she snapped something in a harsh tone and a ball of light shot from her out stretched hand right for his chest. He was about to leap aside but before he had the chance another voice rang out in the cold night. Before the fire could reach them a large glowing blue ball burst in to light between them and the fire hitting it simply dissolved around it.

Arthur stared recognizing the life saving ball instantly from the cave of spiders all those years ago. His eyes darted up and locked with Merlin's silent understanding between them.

And then the sorcerer behind Merlin was shouting and he span barely in time to intercept a lance of nasty looking lightning heading right for his face.

Confronted with such situations Arthur did the only thing he could think to do. He charged. A shout from Morgana and a group of undead soldiers broke off from the group in the direction she gestured, towards the knights. Merlin watched as the soldiers surrounding them seemed to twitch but as if Morgana didn't have the control for all of them at that moment they remained still.

Alvarr hurled fire and earth at the warlock trying to get him out the way quick enough to deal with the new enemy but it was as if the new arrivals had bought power with them. Biting back his fear of execution Merlin bought his arm up in a wide ark casting a shield between himself and the sorcerer. Morgana was beating down hard on the knights hurling invisible force at them as they were forced to bear it behind their shield all the while immortal solders bearing down on them.

Merlin flicked a wrist consontriteing in the ground bellow Morgana and holding a shield against Alvarr as he did. Multi tasking didn't seem so bad when it was a choice between that and being responsible for the death of the once and future king.

Power welled up inside Merlin almost as it had before but with greater power and determination. It was more distracted, the power kept flitting to Arthur and back as if dealing with tiny minute details that Merlin's conscious mind couldn't quite understand. He recognized the feeling but was forced to ignore it as power built up in the earth and then with one fierce bark he sent the earth bursting up beneath Morgana.

She shrieked, darting away unable to keep up the constant battering of the knights of Camelot. They charged the immortal army swords swinging, which wasn't such a great idea really but at least it was only a small portion of the lot.

Holding his shields in place he counted 13 of the soldiers advancing and feeling his newly replenished energy used earth magic once again, dragging the ground beneath them towards him like a loose carpet and watching as six of them fell before the earth was dropped back on top of them like shallow graves.

"Merlin!" The outraged shriek Morgana shot his way was almost enough to make him smile before he was forced to duck Alvarr's sucker punch of force. Morgana used fire and once again he was battering them both off while Hoody…

Wait where was Hoody?

That was when the lightning struck.

-M-

Arthur hadn't been paying as much attention when it happened. He saw as at least half of the undead creatures fell under a wave of earth that ripped around them. He heard Morgana shrieking, confirming just who had been the culprit but he didn't have the time to think about that as more magic was shooting through the air.

He had been consontriteing more on beheading the closest opponent to notice what happened next but his knights had just clashed against the seven remaining soldiers when a flash of light blinded them and a roar of power ripped through the air before a loud boom reported its impact.

There was something about it that didn't feel right and the uneasy silence that followed was enough to warn him. Arthurs head whipped round to the point Merlin had been standing something instantly fearful curling in his gut. Merlin wasn't there anymore. He had been standing there only moments ago but now…

His eyes darted to the place Morgana and her companions were standing. The hooded one was on his knees trembling while the other two look equally exhausted, warn down. They were staring at the same spot and it was this that caught the prince's attention, turning his blood to ice in his veins.

Merlin was sprawled motionless on the floor. His blue shirt; ridiculously thin for this kind of weather had a large burn mark just off from his heart changing the colored shirt black. The skin around the wound was also red marred with cuts and there was blood coming from his ears and nose. The strangers hand was raised fingers pointed like claws in the direction of his vulnerable manservant.

Arthur darted forward without thinking his sword tearing through the air as it dispatched another minion, it fell to the floor dead or other wise and the prince used the opportunity to dart away. He ran eyes quickly picking Merlin out from the dark.

His knees hit the ground with a crunch as he dropped his sword arms locking around Merlin's limp form.

"Merlin!" there was no reply he didn't even acknowledge hearing the prince. His head rolled listlessly against Arthur's chest. Arthur ducked his head to his servants face listening for breathing.

"How disgustingly touching." Morgana growled smirking at the two boys she had once called her friends. She sneered as Arthur stared at the limp warlocks face with dawning horror. "Come on now Arthur, is the useless boy finally dead or is he still clinging on?"

Arthur gritted his teeth his chest panging with loss and fury as his eyes fixed on his opponents. The light shift of movement and clang of armor noted the arrival of two knights by his sides. He recognized them without looking up Gwaine on his left and Leon on his right.

Merlin was still silent and limp, pale skin scratched and bruised. He looked oddly restful now, tired and fragile. It was hard to believe someone who looked so… delicate, could go through so much. It got to Arthur now more than ever because these sorcerers weren't the only ones to do this. Merlin Warlock or not still needed his protection, always would, and he had been so busy protecting Arthur the skinny idiot forgot entirely to look after himself.

While all the while he had been angry at enough at him to consider executing him, consider that his loyal friend could have turned his back on him.

Bitter tears filled Arthur's eyes and no amount of emotional suppression and training could hold them back. He was biting down so hard he could taste blood in his mouth and still his skinny idiot, his _friend_ lay still below him.

Raw emotion threatening to overtake him as he failed to push it away Arthur looked up and did the next best thing. He turned his loss in to pure indefinable rage.

"You will pay for this _Morgana!" _

-M-

_Great, I'm dead again…_

Not a sentence most people would think upon waking… if he was in fact awake that is. But honestly it was a bit hard to tell life from death lately. When he stood his head pounded and his chest hurt. When he lay down to sleep his head pounded and his chest hurt. When he was dead… well honestly he didn't remember too much about that right now but he doubted he'd been entirely comfortable at the time either.

Now though his brain seemed to be having a little trouble degusting. His head hurt but it was more a numb ache, blood was rushing in his ears as loud as the fire had and for a moment he could almost smell the fumes and feel the heat on his skin.

But that wasn't happening, had happened already and hopefully if he was very, very lucky would never happen again. No he was cool now, cold even, there was dampness and though for a moment he thought he could still smell burning that scent was quickly overridden by the taste of blood in the air and-

Merlin gasped, cold night air forcing its way back in to his lungs and burning on impact. For a moment he choked and spluttered eyes roaming as his headache burnt back with vengeance, hot needles piercing through the center of his forehead and for a moment he thought he was dying.

He was alive. Pain was for the living. He dragged air in to his lungs struggling as if it were trying to escape, needing to breath, to move.

Merlin looked up struggling to get his body to comply so he could look up. It was dark, so dark but it seemed one of Morgana's spells had caught fire to some brush and a small bonfire was going throwing stark shadows across the surrounding area. Next to it a limp form with dead eyes stared back at him, the hood that had previously hidden his face thrown back to reveal age old features, now slack and lifeless.

Alvarr was off somewhere on the edge of Merlin's vision fighting with a knight but his vision was too fuzzy to make out exactly what.

He knew there was something else, something he was forgetting. That was when his eyes snapped to a furious looking blond dressed in armor bringing his sword crashing down on Morgana, whose parry to anyone who knew fighting would be seen as a thing of beauty.

They were swirling in the center of the mess black, gold and red to a background of impenetrable darkness and raging fire. The siblings were furious, each aiming to kill and it was all Merlin could do to stop himself passing out again, he had to stay awake. Raising his hand shaking before him Merlin stuttered as he tried to breath, eyes struggling to remain focused.

He concentrated on Arthur and his twirling sister, trying to think desperately for some kind of sell that would help. The answer came in a flash whether he had read it in a book or if the wisdom he had been written to contain finally kicked in. Either way he gasped in one last breath whispering words he barely knew the meaning too all in a rush as power built up behind his voice. It made his hart rench and his head spin but he focused on controlling the power until it reached its desired point.

His head hurt. He could barely breath. But that was ok, breathing was for the living and defending his friend was what he did. Till his last breath.

_I'm happy to be your manservant till the day I die. _

**Ahck! Look I know it's another cliff hanger and the length of this fight is stupid buuuuuut the next chapter will be the end all… may do a prolog too… **

**Buuut yeeeeees plllease review and tell me what u think, I haven't written a fight scene in aggges and the last one was terrible! **

**My friend Melody is gonna kill me for leaving this tomorrow…**

**Also all mistakes woops, I have been writing this on and off over the week trying to get through… yeah hope it's ok :P **

**Thnx for reading folks **


	12. Chapter 12 Escape

**First few paragraphs prompted and mostly written by my bud Mell who SHOULD write fics but wont :P**

**I apologize if you think this is cheating I had block and Mell is keen for Merlin to not die, as many of you also are :P**

**(she read last chapter went white in the face while asking over and over if Merlin was dead before nicking my laptop and prompting the story over to a happy ending ; P) **

**But did it work?... ; P**

**p.s  
Mell may be harboring hateful feelings against Morgana… this may become evident :P**

**-Also just to say**

**As I know there are very mixed opinions on slash this will remain bromance (and as I have never written a slash before) I haven't really taken a vote for that but you guys can give me your opinions if you want. **

**Those of you who do like slash, feel free to have the slash goggles on I don't mind either way :P**

Arthur was busy trying to parry Morgana's advances when suddenly his sword seemed to have a life of its own, twisting in ways that deemed impossible by a human – a very exhausted human. No, he actually no longer felt the pain on his shoulders and legs. Morgana looked mortified as Arthur was one millimeter from drawing across her throat.

But where Arthur was supposed to be smirking in glee, he looked confused and worried. He looked back behind him and just in time saw Merlin, who had previously gathered himself up on to his knees, sway and collapse like a puppet with all strings cut loose.

Arthur felt his stomach drop, he'd thought him dead already and yet his friend had dragged himself back to help and now lay crumpled in a worse state. If his hands had been free and not currently fighting their own battle he would have torn his hair out in frustration to see is friend this way _again_.  
_Hang in there Merlin. Please hang on … for me. _

Morgana saw what Arthur saw and her mouth twisted in an ugly smile as she fell back. Arthur's gift for sword fighting combined with Merlin's magic were far superior to anything she had, or anyone for that matter. Combined, her mind thought idly, they could be undefeatable.

"Shame Merlin is no longer here to see your death, _darling_," she drawled as she drew static blue electricity to her finger tips and lashing it at Arthur. Arthur gritted his teeth. _I can still feel his magic._ Arthur, instinctively as if driven by some supernatural force tilted his sword at an angle in such a way that the lightning hit it and bounced off the impact knocking Arthur backwards. Morgana let out an unholy scream as the lightning hit her right in the face.

Howling with rage and pain the witch fell to her knees, what little was left of her magic lashed out causing the earth to crack below her and air to swirl in an unnatural storm. Arthur felt Merlin's power leave him in a rush, if it was being dragged back or simply dispersing it was impossible to know and he found himself turning instinctively to find him.

_Not again…_ the small voice of despair seemed to repeat itself over and over in his mind as he dashed for Merlin, ignoring Morgana as her power shrieked and chaffed unnaturally with the world around it, mixing with the coldness of her own screams.

As the prince dropped to the floor next to his limp friend Lancelot on the other side did the same, trying to shout something against the sudden storm that had begun to whip up around them.

Arthur wasn't even trying to listen, his hands went to Merlin's chest where his heart _should _be beating, but of course he couldn't feel anything as he still had his d_ammed_ gauntlets on. Suddenly he was fumbling to get one off because he had to know, no matter what was going on, how many screaming harpies or cursing sorcerers there were around he couldn't _take_ not knowing any more, couldn't bear sitting there thinking the worst.

"Arthur! ... have to move!" Lancelot grabbed his hands and it was all Arthur could do to hold himself back from simply punching him on reflex. Morgana's screaming was reaching all new pitches as she began dragging energy back in to her from the very earth around her, her voice was filled with a loose blood curdling sound while her still bright eyes glinted with something that could only be described as insanity.

"Arthur!" Gwaine was at their sides in moments but it seemed he had become equally useless at the sight of his battered and broken friend as his already battle stained face lost all its color, "Is he alright!" Arthur couldn't answer him.

"He won't be if we don't get out of here!" Lancelot bellowed as the rest of the knight joined them in tight formation. The few attacking undead had been hacked to bits while the rest still stood waiting dumbly.

Dragging his thoughts back with some effort the prince gritted his teeth; he was no good to anyone this way especially not Merlin. Collecting his thoughts he stood up not needing to look down to know the two knights were already gathering Merlin up between them. Knowing he was useless with his hurt friend Arthur turned round to the rest of his knights checking their places and injuries. Then gathering himself he turned to Morgana.

The entire left side of her face was burnt an angry red, her usually long hair on that side had been burnt to the skin, tuffs and strands that had escaped sticking up at odd angels. Her eyes remained untouched but seethed with pain and anger as they locked on the knights.

She lurched forward stumbling with less grace then her immortal army. Her breath was coming out in sharp hissing noises reminding him of a snake as she stood clad in green and black. Still despite her anger she could barely support herself, the power she'd dragged from her surroundings tugging in every direction in such a way that her tired and unstable mind just couldn't keep up with it. Her own power had burnt out far too long ago and pushing it this far had done her damage. Now…

She let out a frustrated howl as her magic wouldn't come, as she clawed at the sky and the earth, at the fire in her heart to seek and destroy the enemy before her. It wouldn't come. It had betrayed her, everything had betrayed her!

Alvarr watched from a distance with cautious eyes, whatever was left of the lady Morgana was gone. There was no soul there, no sense. Eyes tracking over the knights of Camelot the sorcerer slipped quietly off in to the woods unnoticed. No sense saving a mad woman when he could slink away to fight another day.

"I will get you for this Arthur Pendragon!" Morgana shrieked voice raw with emotion. Arthur raised his sword eyes fixed on the woman who had once been like a sister to him as the knights fanned out behind him; Lancelot and Gwaine at the very back with Merlin.

But Morgana despite how she appeared to them had very little fight left in her. Shouting still her voice changed, slipping in to another language entirely. Arthur and the knights flew at her swords poised but the distance between them was too great. Morgana recalled the spell she had heard all those years ago the first time that troublesome servant had made his appearance. She called on the air around her using the charm that lay around her neck (courtesy of the same witch) and the knights could do nothing as the air swept up around her in a brief hurricane before she completely vanished.

Arthur stood staring at an empty field with only the dead body of the mysterious sorcerer in its place. The others Morgana, Alvarr even the immortal army had been whisked away without a trace. They were gone. Camelot was no longer in danger. They had won.

And yet…

Arthur looked back, back past the faces of his exhausted and relived knights, back to where Gwaine had flicked the unconscious Merlin up in to his arms bridal style and was staring back at the prince levelly.

What was the price?

-M-

This time the floating darkness was much more pleasant then it had been before, simple darkness filling the exhausted servant with a sense of peace as he relaxed in to its embrace.

He was breathing, slowly, in and out, it was a soothing feeling in its pure simplicity and he quickly decided breathing had never felt quiet this good. Smiling faintly Merlin let his eyes drift over the darkness mind taking in idle facts as if he could see them set out plainly before him.

Morgana had only a small control over the immortal army, the majority had remained with the mystery sorcerer and he was dead. Morgana was too weak, she ran.

The story flittered before his eyelids in sparks of light colors, glowing lines like the ones he always saw when awake these days. The battle done, the enemies gone, the immortal army swept up amongst a wave of magic and transported away.

He'd done it, everything was finished, the prince was safe. Merlin's heavy lids flickered closed as he surrendered to exhaustion. He had won, in the end nothing else mattered because his friends as well as the place he thought of as his home were now safe.

-M-

When Merlin woke the world was rocking gently around him, swaying him to sleep as his mother had done when he was younger. He could smell the thick warm sent of hay and taverns with an overlying scent of blood and fighting. He needn't move to know he was on a horse, tight arms wound around him to keep him in place in front of the knight holding him.

Gwaine had refused Lancelot's offer to take the sleeping boy stubbornly holding on to him as the prince refused to look in their direction. His sword was still at his hip and he eyed anyone who came close as if as if daring them to take his friend from his arms. He knew the moment Merlin was awake watching his eyes flicker dopily from where his head lolled against his chest.

"Hey" He murmured quietly keeping an eye out to make sure none of the other knights had noticed. Merlin smiled tightly not quite trusting his voice at that moment as he gazed up at his friend. Gwaine for a moment seemed uncertain of what to say, something certainly unusual for the knight but finally his features hardened and he looked solemnly but seriously down at the battered Warlock.

"Merlin you are probably the most powerful man I have ever met, despite this I shall do my best to protect you, I'm your friend no matter what it doesn't matter to me how powerful you are if there's one person who I can trust I know it's you."

Merlin's smile almost matched his usual grin, gratitude shining in his eyes even when he couldn't quiet find his voice. Sighing he closed his eyes focusing on Gwaine more directly.

"_Thank you."_

If Gwaine was surprised at his friends voice echoing through his mind it didn't show. Gwaine puffed out his chest proudly still careful to keep a tight grip on his friend.

"They won't get to you, no matter what."

Merlin smiled sadly his eyes darkening as the reality of his situation came back to him. Fear began to prick at his heart slowly building up in to panic. Was he going to burn again? Would they simply chuck him back on the pyre? What about Gaius? And Gwaine wouldn't go down easily would he be executed for his loyalty? Remembering Gillie Merlin shuddered against his friends chest. How he had escaped that day he would never know but if Gwaine would be so lucky…

Gwaine watched as what little color left Merlin's face his eyes fixing on the distance. His shoulders shook slightly and he closed his eyes tightly. Gwaine's arm tightened around his waist and gritted his teeth against the anger that washed over him at the sight of his terrified friend.

Slowly Merlin began to recover, he stopped shivering breathing calmly before his eyes opened again. He nudged Gwaine's chest with his arm and sighing Gwaine rested his chin on his head.

_Thank you _

_Its fine_

Feeling slightly better Gwaine resorted to glaring angrily at the back of the prince's head as Merlin slumped defenseless against his chest.

As if feeling the sharp gaze directed at the back of his head the prince glanced back eyes instantly falling on the rebellious knight and the limp, broken form curled protectively against his chest. Arthur looked away quickly not wanting to confront the ever nagging thoughts that bit in to him like cold knives.

_Time to make a choice_

Camelot loomed over them the sounds of celebration already echoing from within its walls. Once again the knights had returned from impossible odds and the people were safe. The difference this time though, the prince knew exactly why. The reason he had returned safely so many times when everything seemed to be working against him and the reason was lying limply in Gwaine's arms, battered, beaten and exhausted.

What love would the city hold for the weakened Warlock servant of Prince Arthur? What mercy would his efforts gain? None was the likely answer but the prince closed his mind to this light blue eyes focused ahead. He'd made his decision and he was going to stick by it

**Next chapter up asap **

**You can vote on the whole slash or bromance thing if you want (optional) TBH I don't think it will make much of a difference as I have nearly finished probably and things are likely to remain as they are unless I do two endings or something. **

**Thanks for all your reviews I decided yes, it was probably wrong to kill Merlin indefinitely after killing him so many times already and so he lives XD **

**Besides now I have to decide what Arthur would do :P **


	13. Chapter 13 Princess

**Ok I have the grand total of 1 vote for slash compared to a load of more NO's :P**

**Again doesn't affect me either way but I guess I'll stick to bromance on this one as I don't even know how to go about writing a slash anyway (Sozo bud if it counts for anything my friend strongly agreed with you :P)**

**To be honest not entirely sure what I think of this chapter it may be a bit of a gap filler… ah well tell me what you think anyway. **

Gwaine was perched in the chair beside Merlin's bed head leant back against the wall as he sat slumped sleeping with one eye open. Well he wasn't sleeping per' say but he would like to believe he could sleep with one eye open if he wanted to.

His eyes (or eye) were fixed on the door; hand constantly on the sword at his side. The room was silent and mostly empty, the others were all elsewhere, Gwaine's new alert protective side making them all slightly twitchy when he was around. Not even Gwen had stayed for long as she was confronted with his new attitude.

Gaius had cleared out not long after finishing his inspections, declaring Merlin to be 'exhausted but fine'. Lancelot had visited sparingly while the Prince hadn't turned up at all. The knight felt his gut twist angrily at this but his mind helpfully reminded him that though the Prince had yet to make an appearance they didn't exactly have armed guards storming the physicians quarters either.

He passed the time sighing, fidgeting and listing all the taverns he'd been to over the last year in order of the distance the barman (or woman) chased him in an attempt to get the money he owed. The longest being a rather extended chase of at least a few miles by an old frail looking grumpy man who on first glance you wouldn't expect to move an inch had the tavern itself been burning down. As a reward Gwaine agreed to pay his tab and every now and then traveled back to the very same tavern to repeat the little game, not once had he ever escaped.

Idly he fancied his chances if he happened to bring Merlin along, being a warlock had to have some advantages other then earning the hatred of a whole kingdom. He could probably get away from any tavern and drink as much ale as he ever wanted, not that he would have much of course this was still Merlin and there was only an amount of time before he dropped asleep likely still propped up on Gwaine's shoulder.

Still it would certainly be worth a try. The knight smiled as he contemplated his friend's likely reaction to the suggestion.

Footsteps echoed through the next room and Gwaine was instantly on the alert. Keeping his slumped figure so he looked less of a threat his hand tightening on the hilt of his sword as the firm steady footsteps came closer. Gaius wasn't in so there was no one to greet them.

They made straight for Merlin's door and Gwaine listened as they hesitated briefly, before they continued and the door swung open.

A hesitant golden haired prince stood in the doorway, bright blue eyes worried and guarded. He nodded briefly to Gwaine, stopping in the doorway without coming closer.

"How is he?"

The knight didn't answer instead narrowing his eyes at the wayward prince. Arthur sighed irritably running his hands through messy hair. "Will you do nothing I ask?"

"I did… when Merlin told me to." Gwaine replied glancing briefly at the dark haired boy. Arthur's eyes did the same and got stuck staring at the boy expression set in to a careful mask. He knew it was true, Gwaine was a terrible knight (In the obedience sense) and Merlin's influence was the only thing keeping him going to practice and the occasional hunting trip.

Arthur nodded mutely shifting uncomfortably from his place in the doorway. Gwaine rolled his eyes taking pity on the prince.

"Gaius says he'll be fine, just a few scars, incredibly lucky all things considered."

"I think we know luck has nothing to do with it." Arthur murmured in reply. The pair slipped back in to an uncomfortable silence.

"Just how powerful do you think he is?" Gwaine asked thoughtfully. He watched as the prince twitched a storm suddenly raging behind those sky blue eyes.

"Does it really matter." He growled anger and spite clearly lacing his tone. Gwaine didn't flinch despite the sudden anger the welled up in his chest. He stared, his eyes glued to the prince's features as if trying to burn through his stoic mask.

"Why don't you tell me?"

The silence that pressed against the room at this point was stifling. Arthur didn't make a sound to answer him. Gwaine's eyes lowered before flicking thoughtfully to the window.

"How good at sword fighting am I?"

"What?" Arthur blinked fixing a cold glare on the knight. Gwaine's face remained impassive his eyes still determinedly fixed on the window.

"How good at fighting am I? It's a simple question but as you seem to be struggling how about Lancelot. How good at fighting is he?" Arthurs glare intensified, "what is it you say… 'an excellent warrior and a good friend.' You even have him teach every so often he's a good fighter."

"What is your point?" Arthur snapped growing impatient.

"Is Lancelot a bad person?"

"I've had enough of this, if you're trying to say something say it!" Arthur raised his voice gesturing angrily at the ever determined knight who simply threw an angry glare right back at him.

"I just find it strange is all. If Merlin is good at magic which in turn makes him so dangerous I would say Lancelot by being a good fighter is also dangerous, if it's the dangerous skill that makes them so bad then they would be equally evil."

"It's not-"

"By my way of thinking -and anyone else with a half as much sense- we would see that it is their actions not their abilities that decide if someone is truly good or evil."

Arthur glared fixedly at Gwaine face red and seething with pent up anger. When he spoke next his voice came out in a hiss that still failed to impress the determined knight.

"Magic is evil, it _corrupts_." Gwaine quirked an eyebrow at him in a Gaius-ean manor.

"And I'm sure it must take one truly corrupt individual to return to a place he has once been killed, with the likely chance of being killed again, all for the sake of one's friends who may simply hand him back over to his torturer again." Gwaine replied flatly.

The Prince didn't seem to have an answer for this either. If Gwaine hadn't been arguing for his friend's life he would have cheered at the victory but instead he forged ahead.

"I saw you when you thought he was dead, you weren't mourning for a condemned sorcerer, you were mourning for your friend."

"Who said I was mourning for anyone!" Arthur shouted in an exasperated tone. Gwaine wasn't falling for it.

"At that moment you were terrified of losing him and yet now when we're all safe, back home and out of harm's way you go straight back to your damned vendetta against sorcery. What are you going to do _Arthur_ execute him? Or maybe banish him and hope Morgana doesn't hunt him down or the various other enemies I'm sure he has acquired in your service."

Arthur looked as if he were about to snap at him but seemed to bite back the words at the last moment. His mask had been slipping drastically as the knight had continued and now had almost given way completely. Fixing Gwaine with one last harsh glare the prince span on his heals, marching quickly away.

"I owe him more then I owe you Princess!" Gwaine shouted as a last reminder smirking half heartedly at the nickname as the door to the physician's quarters slammed shut behind him.

Sighing Gwaine's eyes fell once more on his pale friend who so far hadn't stirred once through the whole argument. "Well we sure showed him huh?" Gwaine murmured. There was no reply or even any suggestion he had been heard.

Sighing again more deeply this time Gwaine turned his eyes back to the door the furious prince had just exited through. He had done the right thing, while Merlin was out someone had to tell the prince when he was wrong. Merlin deserved better then to be lumped in as evil with a bunch of other loony spell cracking nutters and he was gonna make damn sure the prince knew it.

Once more the physician's quarters lapsed back in to a peaceful if not a little uneasy silence the chatter of a once cheerful servant still absent from within its walls.

-M-

"I know you have him within the castle Arthur, you must hand him over for execution."

Arthur was silent as he stood facing away from his father in the empty throne room his eyes tracking the movements of servants out of one of the clear windows. "Arthur…"

"Is one execution not enough?" He murmured irritably. Uther snorted disbelievingly a bitter chuckle echoing across the room.

"Obviously not seeing as the boy still breaths." He growled anger growing as his son still refused to face him. Not only that but he simply seemed to ignore this last comment preferring to concentrate on whatever he saw outside the window.

"Arthur are you listening?"

"Of course father." Finally Arthur turned his light blue eyes looking tired and troubled.

"Arthur he is a sorcerer-"

"He's a Warlock." The prince replied bluntly.

"Does that really make a difference!" Uther snapped.

"I don't know it's one of the things I fully intend to ask him when he wakes up. Something that may be a little difficult if you have him tied to a pyre."

"Arthur!"

"Father I appreciate how you feel about the matter but he is my servant and my friend and _I_ shall be the one to deal with him as I see fit." Uther growled out something unintelligible before finally consenting.

"Very well, ask your questions but he is a sorcerer and he will be executed for his crimes."

Uther turned away his scarlet cloak swishing out behind him as he went to make his somewhat dramatic exit. One word from the Prince made him stop in his tracks.

"No."

Uther simply froze in place and for a moment the royals simply stood there across the room from each other, silence stretching across the space between them. Slowly Uther turned.

"What did you say?" he growled anger rising in his voice.

"You heard what I said father." The Prince replied flatly cool eyes fixed on his father.

"You are going against me for a _sorcerer?"_

"A _warlock_ who saved your life, as well as the lives of everyone in Camelot, does that count for nothing?" Arthur snapped previously dulled eyes once again alighting with passion.

"He is a sorcerer! He no doubt aimed to gain our trust only to betray us at a later time!"

"Maybe so." Growled Arthur gritting his teeth as he stared back determinedly in to the eyes of his father, "But I would rather find that out for myself."

It was Arthur's turn to sweep dramatically from the room shoes making loud echoing noises and dark coat swishing out behind him as he marched out the door. Uther was left standing absolutely gob smacked in the center of his domain feeling shocked and powerless.

Then very quietly the king slunk from the room with his tail between his legs and a decidedly mope-y look on his usually regal face.

**Touché Arthur **

**And so the student surpasses the teacher :P**

**That was a bit of a short chapter coz I knocked off the end and shoved it in the next one :P**

**Still good news is the next ones half-ish done! Yay. **

**I will get round to finishing this soon, I give up trying to estimate how many chapters there will be in the end :P**

**Ack! Gotta go supposed to be doin Corswrk! : P**

**R&R and so forth XD**


	14. Chapter 14 Within Dreams

**Sozo asdf for not answering your question but this chapter should do it :P I am actually quite proud for fitting some requests in here :D **

**If anyone has something they would like to happen before the final curtain feel free to ask and I shall see what I can do. **

**Also I apologize this confrontation is terrible WAYWAY harder than I thought sozzy**

**full apolagies and rant at the bottom :)**

**just to add Merlins not mine... again **

Merlin's eyes opened with a flash of gold to find himself standing alone in a room. It was an oddly bare room, simple stone floors and walls, no decoration and no furniture. There was a window however and the shape of the room was familiar. It hit him as his eyes strayed to the view outside.

Arthur's chambers but completely bare of furniture. Feeling a surprised smirk work its way over his face Merlin let his eyes roam over the clear room. His vision was perfect, perfectly normal as well; as it had been before the accident he could make out every stone and blemish in the walls.

Merlin was still marveling at this when the heavy oak doors behind him creaked open and a familiar voice sounded behind him,

"Well you certainly are a hard man to reach."

Spinning round Merlin came face to face with a slim woman staring up at him with amused bluey-grey eyes. Long blond hair cascaded down her shoulders perfectly straight, the ends pointed like sword tips. Merlin found himself staring at the sweet heart shaped face and delicate completion as if he had just been slapped in the face.

"Nona?" Huffing and rolling her eyes the young woman strode forward in to the room.

"No need to act so surprised." She stated eyes scanning the room, "Is this seriously what you dream about?"

"I would be easier to clean in here if-" Merlin broke off blinking in surprise, "Wait, what the hell am I saying? What's going on?"

"We're in your head idiot; this is apparently one of your dreams." Her lips twitched in to what almost might have been a cunning smirk, "A shame really I was hoping for something more… embarrassing."

"What?" Merlin spluttered staring at the blond with wide eyes.

"Nothing." Nona quickly switched back to her cold meticulous personality her eyes latching on to Merlin's, "You did well Merlin as I knew you would." Now Merlin just stared at her mouth falling open. Nona frowned, "Is there something the matter?"

"No, you just called me Merlin for once, I'm not entirely sure you're not just a figment of my imagination yourself."

"It seems clear that you probably lack the imagination necessary." She sniped lifting her chin slightly. Again Merlin couldn't help but stare, was that a joke just then? "Anyway Byrne said I should use your chosen name" She continued head tilted to the side as she thought; "she also wanted me to give you her congratulations and best wishes… and also a kiss." Seeing Merlin stair at her even more intently she glared, "I said I wouldn't."

Merlin wasn't entirely sure if he was supposed to be relived or disappointed at this point, staring at the beautiful yet strong willed woman standing before him.

"Well... Thanks anyway."

She tilted her head to him slightly eyes carefully fixing on a point in the near distance away from him.

"Well done anyway, I was watching the battle. Your powers were… impressive."

Now Merlin really had heard everything, raising his eye brows he wondered how often the young woman actually complemented someone. "I complement people all the time." Nona suddenly said, glare fixed back in place, "I told Byrne she had a pretty name."

"Right…" _of course we're in my head, she can hear my thoughts._

"Anyway" Byrne drawled moving on "what I'm really here for is to explain that I won't be visiting you within the castle. I'm going to find out who started all this mess and hang them from the nearest tree."

"Oh…"

"And also to say good luck with your prince and because Byrne said you were probably very afraid-"

"I'm fine." Merlin grumbled.

"-especially due to your current state I should assure you, you have only been unconscious a day or so have mostly recovered from your ailments also though the future king is ridiculously stubborn he holds your friendship very close to his heart." Merlin blinked as Nona finished her very clinical explanation nodding decisively as if glad she had got all her lines right. Pausing for a moment as Merlin took this in, finally he sighed heavily feeling his shoulders slump.

"Thank you." Nona seemed curios as to what exactly had earned this sudden gratitude but she didn't ask.

"I think you are waking up now Merlin." She stated her voice sounding lighter. Merlin looked up to see that the room did in fact seem to be diming.

"I will see you again?" he asked over the darkness that suddenly filled the dream. Nona eyed him curiously a brief smile pulling her lips up on one side.

"I suppose"

-M-

It's rather late when Merlin's mind finally drags itself back from the comforting inky black darkness of his mind. It's almost two days since the fight, two days since he had arrived home and, what? Three, four days since his execution?

It's rather dark when he opens his eyes. It takes him a moment, just a moment to processes that yes; while it is dark it isn't all dark. That while the blackness is there just as it had been before Byrne had partially healed his sight right now he's starting to see a little more than he did then. Because right now he can see his room, his room in sparklingly clear detail, all untidy homely and _there_, all set out and illuminated by the light of the moon shining soothingly through his window. No glowing lines, no magic traces. He's seeing the room as he left it, as he always saw it.

It's this point that almost has him grinning. Coupled with the safe sense of normality it almost makes his heart soar to be back in the place he knows as home. But still there is that achingly familiar feeling still, the room is empty and dark. There is no one here. He is for all intent and purposes alone.

It's that which brings him back to cold hard reality. Camelot will be out to kill him, his room may as well be his jail cell because he won't leave, not when he is still so uncertain, not when Arthur…  
He remembered moments, fragments of the fight where Arthur wanted him to hold on, wanted him alive and breathing. Had that all been a dream?

His mind was whirring so fast he didn't even notice the hesitant steps that had already paused halfway up the stairs to his room. Part of him had noticed them of course and it only took a few more moments for the Warlocks mind to go full circle and wonder back to what had woken him in the first place.

In this time the dark figure had made his way slowly and quietly up the rest of the stairs, lingering in the doorway like a child afraid to enter his parent's room. His usual mask had been worn away by pure exhaustion and now as his dazed blue eyes gazed in to the room, his messy gold hair all scruffy and night clothes crinkled from their time hopelessly tossing in bed. Now there was no prince, no knight or lord of any title or status. Now there only stood Arthur looking tired, resigned and maybe even a little afraid.

It was dark in Merlin's small room and Arthur's eyes had yet to adjust from the torches in the corridors. He didn't notice as Merlin's heavily lidded dark eyes followed his movement across the room, watching as he reached and slumped down in to Gwaine's previously evacuated chair.

Merlin watched as Arthur leant back exhaling in one long sigh closing his eyes tightly and rubbing at his tired face. He felt like a rabbit lying frozen in the brush waiting for the sleeping hound to wake and spot its prey. He felt hopeless defenseless and so very, very _relieved_.

Because there, next to his bed sat the once and future king, Arthur his destiny, his friend. Looking tired beaten and betrayed but still _there_; still breathing and that meant more than anything to the tired Warlock at that point.

Still the moment couldn't last as Arthur's tired instincts kicked in. Feeling eyes burning in to him he froze midway through rubbing his forehead. His head snapped up in an instant light blue eyes locking with stormy ones as the Prince and his Warlock stared back at each other.

"Hey Arthur." Merlin croaked, trying and failing to sound at ease.

"Merlin…" it seemed Arthur's voice failed him and Merlin got the feeling that he hadn't expected him to be awake when he'd paid this late night visit. It made him smile slightly at the thought. Slowly he felt his eyes falling closed again without his consent before he blinked heavily trying to keep them open. Arthur still seemed at a loss of things to say, his head was bowed fighting with his resolve. Merlin waited, he had time… or at least as far as he knew he did.

Slowly the hard cold calculated prince returned to those blue eyes, the one that formed strategies, stormed castles and trained knights. The one that questioned traitors to the crown. Merlin didn't react when those cold eyes board back in to his, he should've expected it.

"Why?"

It was a simple question and one that undoubtedly made sense to the prince but Merlin's tired addled brain was too tired to deal with so broad a question.

"Why, what?" he croaked trying to ignore the way his throat burned when he spoke.

"Why did you become a Warlock?" Arthur's voice was firm and angry when he said it. His voice burning with all the righteous indignation he could muster. Merlin blinked, then snorted.

"You can't choose to be a Warlock Arthur. I was born this way, I didn't have a choice-"

"How is that possible?" Arthur snarled. Merlin felt his eyes narrow in irritation detecting the ever familiar tone of Arthur doubting his words.

"I don't make the rules Arthur." He murmured eyeing the prince, "I could move things across the room before I could speak."

"And the spells?"

"I learnt them later for more complicated things, to keep control."

"So you did choose to learn?"

Merlin sighed his headache burning in the center of his forehead. His stomach was churning uncomfortably making him feel nauseous while his chest panged painfully. He was too tired to untangle the pained signals his body was sending, he had to deal with the angry distant friend who currently held his life and future well being in his angry betrayed hands.

"I chose to learn, get better and have more control. Power like this… can't simply be ignored."

"It's dangerous." Arthur stated.

"Most power is." Merlin replied.

They seemed frozen like that for a moment in stale mate. Neither looking away as they stared stubbornly in to each other's eyes.

"Why did you come to Camelot?"

Merlin smiled wryly, he always wondered what Arthur's reaction would be and he had planned for a stream of endless questions. He knew what he'd say, had probably considered every question he would ever ask.

"People in Ealdor Knew, they were getting restless. My mother was afraid they would try something so she sent me to Gaius hoping he could help me."

"And you just so happened to end up my manservant?" Arthur growled suspiciously. Again Merlin eyed him irritably.

"No, if you'll remember that was your fathers idea of a 'reward' for saving your ungrateful self, and before you ask no I had nothing to do with Marry Collins either, I only dropped the chandelier and pushed you out the way."

"You!-"

"Actually it's not like I was your servant for long you fired me… repeatedly." Merlin's words were flat, tired and humorless. His eyes had dropped to stair dully at the wall across from him and were absent of their usual spark. He was tired and afraid, as he sat there so close to Arthur he couldn't help but hear the small nagging voice in the back of his head. _This is Arthur, Uther's son. What made you think he would ever understand.  
_And that's when Arthur said the one thing he hadn't expected.

"Y-You died." Merlin actually had to look up to confirm that the men sitting in the chair was still Arthur, the small vulnerable voice was nothing like his own.

"I know." Was all he could murmur in reply. His eyes sought out Arthurs but it seemed to be the princes turn to avoid eye contact.

"When we ran in to that man in the forest and he said… I didn't want to believe him. Then we get back and find the pyre." Arthur falls silent gritting his teeth as he leans forward in his seat, effectively hiding his face from view. Merlin winces at the mention of the pyre the familiar burn running over his flesh making him shiver, his hand tightens reflexively on his shirt sleeve and he has to bite don on his lip to prevent the faint whimper that came with the memory. "Do you have any idea how that feels?" Arthur whispers. Merlin's eyes drop again part of his mind still fixed on the court yard not far from here where he had slowly been burned to death.

"Maybe not but if it is anything like being strapped to a pyre you have my sympathies." His throat closes up around the last word and he swallows heavily right hand locked around his wrist.

"You never told me and you _lied_." Arthur states firmly staring at Merlin as if he'd never seen the young man before.

"I have told you, other people have told you and each time then you laughed." Merlin bit his lip and looked away as anger and bitterness began to well up along with the pain, "Then Gaius told you and you had me arrested like it was nothing. I apologize if I was a little less keen to tell the truth after that."

Arthur looked away but there was no regret in his voice when he spoke.

"You expect me to be sorry?" He asked his voice a harsh growl. Merlin looked at him then eyes tired and resigned.

"I didn't know what to expect Arthur, so I never told you." Merlin trailed off as his eyes began to close the adrenalin of the moment dead and leaving him even more exhausted.

"Don't you run away from this Merlin! What am I supposed to do!" The prince demanded. Merlin's voice was weary and lost in sleep when he replied.

"Still asking… for my opinion… Arthur?." His eyes fell closed head dropping back against the pillow for a moment Arthur thought he'd fallen asleep but as if to prove him wrong one last time Merlin spoke up.

"I don't care what you do Arthur just… do what you want…"

The silence that followed was thick with tension as the prince sat mind wiring over his options. The defeated Warlock slept on unaware resigned to whatever fate the prince had in line for him.

**After long deliberation I wash my hands of this chapter! I have been clutching on to it for too long and I need to learn to move in…**

**I also just realized I have held this 'what is Arthur's choice thing way too long. I'm not doing this on purpose I was gonna end it this chapter but I'm a coward who can't seem to make up her mind on what way to do it. I think I've finally got it sussed now so the overdone tension will be bought to an end soon with my apologies : P**

**On a less frustrated note it is now my Easter holiday which might mean more writing… hopefully. **

**It also means I am ever closer to my A levels which is a major kill joy writer block bundle of misery.**

**Sorry for any delays **

**I had such bad writers block for the end of this chapter I ended up sitting in the garden in the dark (it was night) trying to work : P**

**Anyway enough of my rubbish Hope you enjoyed : )**

**SQ**


	15. Chapter 15 Pop Goes The Weasel

**Hmmm plot devices… Pelenor is mine I'd say Nona is half half no one owns her rights annnd the troll thing was mine but it seems there is a similar character in the legend and he and Morgana now fit in to it better then before! **

**Speaking of the troll I should really stop adding to his speaking issues… **

**Woo **

**Thank you  
Rylie, ruby890, Emachinescat, MirrorFlower and DarkWind for your reviews for the last chapter and reviews before then.  
and thank you all for your patience with this rapidly expanding story : P **

The dragons cave was as dark empty and deserted as it has been since the giant lizards escape. Water ran trickling slowly through the caves base and stones broke off from the rock face knocking lose other stones in small landslides.

Today, or tonight – it was impossible to tell in these dark caves. At this time though the cave had three inhabitants, more than it had had in months. The first two co workers, one of medium build and ordinary the other short and ugly were in a rather precarious position, one as they had bodged up their job in setting Lord Emrys up for the fall and two they were currently hanging in mid air over the small trickle of a stream which just so happened to be very, very far down indeed.

The crux of the issue, the point that made it in fact worse than the current state of affairs would indicate was that currently the woman holding them so far above solid ground - and there for safety, was in fact very angry (and Pelenor would add maybe a tad hormonal) and she also just so happened to be the third most powerful being the cave had housed yet.

"Well, well, well the rat and the toad I wonder which will be first to pop." The small blond woman growled maybe a tad sadistically. She tightened the force of will currently constraining their necks making Pelenors reply a little more choked then it would be usually.

"e-well my lady, that would be depending on which of us would be the rat and which the toad. I personally think the rat is a rather misunderstood creature-" The bounty hunter was cut off as the woman's hand tensed in the air before them and the force increased.

"Squeeze the rat, squeeze the rat! I nots do an-fing wrong!" Squealed the squirming troll like creature hanging next to Pelenor.

"Shut the he-!"

"That's enough Ladys!" Nona shouted over their bickering her eyes sparking dangerously she smiled as the bickering pair shut up, "Honestly you two make a disgustingly sweet couple," she commented, "one ugly on the outside and another on the inside you complete each other." At this Pelenor made a sound that may have been a huff hadn't it been so choked. The troll squealed indignantly.

"Say alls you want about who being the rat ands the toad but I thinks its quiet clear whos the bitc-"

Nona's eyes flared and the toad was cut off mid word.

"You can be given the death sentence in Camelot for being so rude to a lady." She purred eyes burning. Pelenor had been spared the latest strangling session leaving him free to speak.

"Ay my lady but we all know just the sorts of things that can warrant the death sentence in Camelot, they are hardly picky I think as the late Merlin would, and will understand." Nona glared but the expression slowly evened out in to a smirk.

"I wouldn't be so sure Pell, the latest legend is pretty big on mercy and such."

"Yeah right." Pelenor muttered from his vantage point, "Gonna sell me some sap story bout the prince going against all his teachings for the sake of his fallen friend and traitorous sorcerer, just like that?"

Nona inclined her head a flash of irritation showing in her eyes.

"And why not? Merlin has done a lot for him has he not?"

"Pfft, not from the princes point of view he hasn't. For him there are as much questions as there are lies and even deep down he can't feel like he can trust his supposed 'loyal' friend."

"Merlin is loyal." Nona stated frowning slightly in confusion.

"An's the princey is stubborns and stupid 'st'." Added the toad. Pelenor managed to swivel in his position a bit enough to stare at the toad.

"Gods above, are you actually developing a lisp now? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Nona had no interest for this subject choice and showed her displeasure through motioning her out stretched hands together, in time knocking her prisoner's heads together. This was accompanied by various curse words that would have seasoned soldiers blushing.

"I have no interest for your foolish drivel, tell me what it takes to have a prince see sense."

"You're asking me this? Do you have any idea who I work for?" Pelenor asked indignantly.

"I know who you work for and trust me they are the next on my list. But for now I will have you tell me how to fix your mess if you will please." The authority in her voice was clear but it seemed Pelenor still felt safe enough to test this.

"Or else what?"

The 'or else' factor of the agreement was demonstrated quiet carefully and repeated a few times to make sure all was clear. This resulted in a rather pale, sweaty sick looking Pelenor with damp clothes where he had been halted in his free falls midways in the stream at the bottom of the cavern.

"Now Sir if you will I would like you to explain some things on stubborn princes"

Maybe it was the threat of near death, the sickness and sudden fear of heights. Maybe it was simply the sweet but sadistic smile that arched delicately over Nona's features,

But one thing it seemed was sure, in this case the rat popped before the toad.

-M-

Arthur closed his eyes tightly as he leaned against the bar in the deserted tavern. The usually crowded area was completely deserted to the point not even the owner was present. This stmosphere although giving the prince time to think wasn't entirely forthcoming in alcoholic beverages, something he would say he needed even more.

With his head down resting against the hard wooden surface he didn't notice the light taping of feet as a second person entered the tavern. He wasn't aware of their presence at all until a light voice asked quietly.

"Can I help you?"

His head jerked up, light blue eyes meeting with stormy grey he flinched back slightly at the closeness of the young woman. He leaned back glancing around uncertainly. Before he could answer her question she placed a tankard of ale down between them. Arthur sighed before nodding his head in thanks .

"Thank you."

"No problem dear prince, I know a man in need of a drink when I see one."

He smirked slightly but it did not reach his eyes.

"You got that right." The prince muttered tipping the drink back and swallowing the warm drink. The young woman eyed him with speculating eyes idly twisting a strand of gold hair between her figures.

"Hm, I must admit though I am surprised. Most of the regulars are drinking in the streets, the celebration and what have you. Frankly you are lucky to find any drink here at all."

"I don't have much to be celebrating for right now." Arthur murmured before downing the drink. The young woman took the mug and refilled it, passing it back.

"Ah so the question remains, what great tragedy could over shadow the saving of one's kingdom?" Arthur didn't answer; to be honest he was only half listening. He had eyes only for the warm liquid flowing down his throat and heating his belly, "I suppose the price for your success was bigger then you bargained for?"

"Something along those lines, yes." Arthur answered making quick work of his second tankard. Again the woman refilled it and passed it back, the movements quick and precise as Arthur went to pick up the mug once more as if nothing had happened in between.

"And I suppose you are not feeling particularly conversational on the matter of said price?" Arthur glared suspiciously at the bar maid.

"Not with a bar maid." Arthur replied with a growl, to tired and angry to be bother with how rude he may have sounded. The blond did not seem insulted, she topped off his mug again processing his words and then,

"Would it help if I said I wasn't a bar maid?"

"You work here." Arthur stated. The woman beamed.

"I can honestly say Prince Arthur, I have never been here once before today." Arthur stood back releasing the mug with a look of shock on his face, "Now, now none of that." She purred.

The young blond woman leaned forward on the bar light properly illuminating the pale skin and thin delicate features. "Prince Arthur I am here to discuss a friend of yours and I think it would benefit us both if you were to pay close attention."

Arthur regarded her cautiously hand edging slowly away from the sword at his side.

"Who are you?" Arthur asked

"Nona, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances however latest developments have forced my hand."

"So what is it you want exactly?" Growled Arthur who by this point wanted nothing more than to push her out lock the door and drink himself to death. Nona smiled and this time, unlike so many others this time there was no malice behind the movement.

"I want to show you something… well rather, someone." With this Nona reached forward a tap of her outstretched figure to the blond mans forehead and he collapsed limply to the floor.

"Sweet dreams fair prince." And then feeling some irritation rising up inside her she glared down at the unconscious blond , "You better wake up in a better mood you grumpy clot pole, execute _my_ Warlock again and I'll have your head." She sniffed decisively.

Some part of her wondered where exactly that had come from, but feeling in a better mood after her little rant she sighed turning on her heal to sort out other business.

Honestly it was as if she were the only one with any _clue_ of what had to be done.

**She sorta is…**

**Anyways speeding on to the next chapter I will give up all pretenses of having a planned end point but hey alls well that ends well… hopefully. **

**For his annoyingness Arthur is gonna have one hell'va head ache when he wakes up  
Just like the one he gave me XD **

**SQ : P**


	16. Chapter 16 No Words

**Double chapter go me!...**

**Just one random announcement I have rescued a hamster! Grey fluffy fat thing, I want to call him Merlin despite the complete lack of resemblance but I also want to call him Bear coz he looks like one XD Maybe settle for Merlin Bear.  
BK the co adoptive parent and Gbs the god mother seem to agree XD ahhh my Merlin buddies. **

**This in no way shape or form is attempting to be a poem, it would fail epically **

_A chandelier falling.  
time slowing.  
A flash of gold eyes. _

_An outstretched hand  
snakes forming from a shield_

_Nimueh… looked angry, furious as she shouted.  
"Merlin!" _

_Poison, never meant for the prince  
Merlin on the stone cold floor  
A blue light leading the way, offering safety  
Merlin on the other end of the enchantment  
"Save yourself …" _

_Lancelot attacking a creature  
with Merlin by his side shouting words of magic  
as the lance burst in to blue flame. _

Arthur watched over and over events he had been witness to but never seen. His life from different eyes, the same enemies focused on one he had always thought to be a simple servant as well as a loyal friend.

_Merlin saved Uther, stopped Morgana_

_Merlin making deals with the dragon.  
Merlin risking his life over and over.  
Merlin giving his life up for Arthurs_

It was a nightmare. There was no better word to describe it. Watching the person you have relentlessly bullied poked and loaded with chores(all in good fun of course) watching them then go from that and over and over risking their life for someone who by all accounts is making their life a living hell. He watched Merlin who he had fondly tortured go and bare his soul, go toe to toe with enemys that would have seasoned knights quaking in their boots.

He saw undying loyalty and he had never felt so guilty in his life.

_A thieving servant easily slipping in to Merlin's position with Arthurs blessing.  
Merlin's pain and anger as the Prince refused to believe him yet again. _

He watched as Merlin found love, watched with dread knowing it would be his sword that killed her. watched as Merlin held her dying still. Watched as Merlin forgave him…

_Balinor dying  
"No man is worth your tears." _

He'd missed Merlin's flinch then, it was barely noticeable but it was there. _Merlin's father…_

Arthur saw it all in flashes, what had really happened anyway. Every fallen branch, distraction, every odd circumstance that surrounded Merlin. He saved Camelot again, so many times.

He knew when he'd reached the end, past all the heart break and betrayal, after Morgana's sneaky glares that only Merlin seemed to see, after _everything_ he'd done…

_Merlin stood at the bottom of the steps standing alone as he watched Arthur run to his knights, his friends, taking the woman he loved in to his arms. True friends and true love, more then he could ever have hoped for. _

_And there Merlin stood alone, the silent hero, having lost his childhood friend, his love and his father, having saved Camelot for an ungrateful prince who didn't even know it. Having lost so much for a man who had all he could ever want. _

_Arthur had gained so much, Merlin had lost everything. _

Arthur woke with a start on the floor of the deserted tavern heart beating franticly in his chest and tears in his eyes. He'd woken part way through Merlin's execution, the final topper to the nightmare that seemed to be his everyday life.

Those few moments would probably haunt his dreams for years to come. How Merlin had managed this far was next to a mystery.

-M-

This time when Arthur stood in the doorway to Merlin's room he knew everything. This time he knew who stood by who, the motives behind each move. Most of all he knew exactly what he had to do, what he wanted to do.

He would stand by his friend, stand by the man who's loyalty had cost him so much. Because if there was one thing that was certain, magic or not, Merlin was probably the greatest kindest most gentle man he had ever met and nothing of that nature had changed.

"_To know the heart of one sorcerer is to know them all"_

His father was _wrong. _

Merlin stood leaning against the wall bellow the window staring back at Arthur with dark blue eyes heavy with knowledge beyond their years. No words were spoken, none were needed.

The moon shone clearly through the window hanging low in the sky. Dawn was coming and now, _finally_ Arthur knew what he was going to do.

"Come on."

He said walking from the room. Merlin slipped after him falling in to pace beside him as he had always done as if nothing had happened between then and now. They marched down the hallways together heading for King Uther's court.

**Hmmmm **

…**.**

**Any verdicts I guess?**

**SQ**


	17. Chapter 17 Puppet Master

**Well here's the scoobydoo moment… it's not as good as I had planned, but by brain rebelled against giving Morgana all the credit…**

**Not sure how clear it is but just in case Blond= Nona  
Red Head= Decima  
Dark hair= Morta**

**Just for future reference… **

**Also the sisters may be confusing They actually are their own legend not my characters at all but for those of you who don't know Roman legend nd didn't look up Wikipedia (prob most of you :P) well I am aware I have held info back and it will come in at some point. **

Nona stood silent and angry in her sisters glade glowering across the small space that separated them. While the rather bored looking red head and mildly irritated oldest willowy sister did their best to ignore her angry glare.

"Did you find out who has been causing the trouble?" Her oldest sister asked smoothly.

"Yes actually and you could hardly _believe_ what I turned up." Nona snarled angrily.

"Oh? And what was that?" the same sister asked idly surveying her nails.

"Stop playing games with me Morta!" Growled Nona stormy eyes flashing dangerously. The red head frowned shooting confused glances between her sisters.

"What does she mean sister?"

"I don't know Decima, Nona why don't you explain it to us?"

"Alright if it really needs spelling out. You cheated sister. I am the beginning, this is my time you crossed the boundary and attempted to bring an end to Albion before it even began. You bought in your pieces early using Pelenor as a catalyst to prompt Morgana's attack. You hoped Uther would kill Merlin successfully and he would have if I hadn't caught on."

"Merlin?" Her sister asked in a bored tone.

"Emrys!"

"Sister!" Decima looked round shocked light green eyes turning stormy grey to match her younger siblings, "Your quarrels are with me not with her! The fight begins when the legend does."

"Don't be ridiculous the pair of you, why would I enter so early. It hardly profits me to see the legend reach an early end." Morta murmured not sounding the least fussed by her younger sibling's accusations.

"So why did you do it?" Nona growled glaring at her sister.

"Darling you have yet to prove that I did." Morta purred twisting long dark locks between her fingers. Still with the younger sister's glares she sighed irritably, "Alright, there may be some truth in what you say."

"I knew it!" Nona cawed at the same time Decima cried,

"Sister!"

"If you ask me I was doing Emrys a kindness. I have seen what becomes of this legend sisters, it brings betrayal and heart ache to those at its center. The most likely final for our dear hero's is that of failure. The once and future king still fails to heed his guardians warnings and eventually like those who ruled before him end up starting wars for his own petty good rather then the good of his people. This betrayal of Emrys finally leading to the Warlocks helplessness before the death of Arthur. "

"You know that is not certain." Nona snarled eyes burning with anger, "Legends often change, they have done so before Hercules, Achilles, what's-his-face of Troy!"

"_Arthur_ is obviously not the king we wanted him to be." Morta talked over her sister, "We gifted him with a powerful guardian and he will betray that. He cannot be trusted with power over all the kingdoms, he alone cannot be trusted to rule Albion, it should be left in pieces." The willowy sister trailed off bitterly, lip drawing back from sharp teeth.

"That was not your choice to make alone sister." Decima growled face flushed and angry, "We are the Parcae, together we form and watch over destiny, we have our own roles and you have over stepped your bounds." Her eyes darkened further, "You skipped out my turn."

"I am the end I decide when the strings shall be cut!" Morta snapped but this seemed to infuriate the red head further.

"And I am the middle I measure what is given and follow their course, you took that from me! Worse yet you take the fight to our sister. Nona is the beginning you have no business medaling with her work.!"

"Morgana was in play." Morta argued glaring at her sister, "along with Mordred they are the ones that shall bring the end, they are mine and I will do with them what I will!"

Morta glared across the clearing at her two younger sisters who seemed to be closing ranks against her. Nona and Decima stood glaring with twin stormy grey eyes in to the dark eyes of their sister.

"You will not step in again Morta," Nona growled, "attempt to work within my time again and I will destroy you."

"I will be assisting her." Decima added angrily.

Under threat from both sisters Morta snarled frustrated words in Latin whirling and disappearing in to thin air. The sisters scowled after her.

"What did you do with her accomplices?" Decima asked coolly not looking round at her younger sister. Nona arched one delicate eye brow.

"I locked Morgana away for now with the troll to serve her, equal punishment for each. As for the worm Pelenor he is spending some quality time with the dragon who had expressed some… interest in the man who had been the cause of his lord's death." Decima smiled sinisterly.

"How fitting. Killgharah can be very… imaginative when it comes to those who have done him wrong." Nona smiled just as coldly still staring at the place her traitor sister had disappeared

"Quiet."

-M-

**I shall leave to your imagination just what the dragons revenge would be. And here is my explanation in the semi style of the BBC merlin website where Gaius tells u stuff about the creatures **

Three books flick open with a wave of Gaius's hand. In one a picture of three beautiful women, in another three ugly crones and in the last three dishriveld characters fighting over one eye.

"The Parcae also known as the Fates usually consist of three sisters. They are the personification and rulers of Destiny and map out the routes of people's lives in the world which is sometimes described as a large tapestry.

The first sister is Nona also known as Clotho who spins the thread of life and sets those upon their path.  
The second sister Decima also known as Lachises who measures the thread of life and governs the middle of the destiny.  
The third sister is Morta also known as Atropos the goddess of death who cuts the thread of life ending the destiny."

Gaius frowns making a faint humming noise.

"And so Nona would be responsible for the beginning, from the birth of those in the destiny – Arthur and Merlin- until the beginning of their prophesied destiny, which I suppose would be Arthurs coronation.  
From then on would be the time of Decima who would watch over the destiny until its completion- the return of magic and Albion united under Arthur.  
At that time Morta would be the one to chose where the thread is to be cut."

Sighing Gaius closes the books.

"I shall have to speak with Merlin about this."

**Eugh, I know terrible. Was going out on a limb with the Parcae but they were there from the beginning in my head and I couldn't come up with a better thing sooo here they are. **

**The next chapter will prob be the last unless its in need of a prolog… **

**I'm not too proud of this chapter so flame me at will :P**


	18. Chapter 18 Destined

**Saying this is late would be a grievous understatement. Never the less I did remember I actually needed to end this fic and so I dug up the half written chapter and finished it off. Sorry! **

Uther wasn't in the throne room having apparently chosen to return to his chambers. Still Arthur's resolution didn't falter even as Merlin began to doubt the wisdom of confronting the man who had so easily had him put to death before.

Arthur seemed to anticipate this and shot the Warlock a reassuring look before he stormed forward once again. Servants ducked out of the way as the pair marched by, some restraining startled gasps at the sight of the apparently 'dead' Warlock. Merlin felt heat rush to his face at the stunned looks firmly tracked on his face, but he managed to force it down.

Really he had enough to be worrying about with Uther on the way. The thought of the enraged father did nothing for his nerves,

'_You are sentenced to death for the crime of sorcery and treason against the crown.' _

Merlin gulped nervously as he caught sight of the large oak doors.

'_Any last words?'_

Arthur hit the doors to his father's study hard enough to knock them back loudly against the wall. Uther had been seated behind his desk but had his sword in hand the immediately. He stood behind his desk, anger burning in his eyes as they fixed on his son. Then they slid to Merlin and widened.

"What is this?" He hissed.

"My servant, Merlin." Arthur replied in a flat angry voice, "You do remember him don't you? It wasn't that long ago that you had his sentenced to death."

"What is he doing here?" Uther bellowed moving out from behind his desk, sword in hand. Merlin didn't flinch but his eyes darted cautiously between the king and the prince. Arthur's hand was resting on the hilt of his sword as he stared back at his father a warning look in his eyes.

"He has just saved Camelot _father_, and he's here because I wish him to be rewarded for such an act." Merlin's eyes darted to Arthur skeptically. He didn't really think the king would just hand him over a reward, or even just forgive him did he? For him to accept him that lightly would be-

"Don't be ridiculous! He's a sorcerer, one who's obviously enchanted you to say such things!"

Uther advanced sword outstretched. Unsure what to do, Merlin retreated a step eyeing the sharp blade cautiously. The king didn't get close though as Arthur moved to step in front of him.

"No," Arthur set his jaw stubbornly, "If you want to get to Merlin, you'll have to go through me first."

"It's as I said, you've been enchanted!" Uther snarled.

"I haven't, you know I haven't." Arthur replied angrily, "How many times do I have to tell you, Merlin is loyal, he saved Camelot, has done time and time again."

"Arthur, would you listen to yourself!" Uther hissed, "He is a Sorcerer!"

"He's a _Warlock_," Arthur growled, "and he's also my friend."

These words were followed by a stunned silence that filled the room as Merlin stared in surprise at the prince. He had always considered Arthur a friend and knew in his own way Arthur thought of him in the same way. Still to have him openly admit it even after everything it felt… it felt like expectance. A faint smile flickered over the Warlocks face Uther temporarily forgotten.

Meanwhile said King had been simmering in the silence, fury growing steadily with every passing moment as his face turned a deep red and the vain stuck out in stark contrast to the light scar on his forehead.

"Do you even realize what you are saying?" He hissed slowly as he stared in shock at his only son. Arthur merely straightened his back staring at his father in the way he usually did when standing in open defiance.

"Yes."

The second tense moment of the night sent the hairs sticking up on the back of Merlin's neck. Uther remained deathly silent sword seemingly forgotten at his side.

"I know about Gaius," Arthur said still not willing to let the conversation drop, "He used to practice magic, still could if he wanted to and by your laws he would have been executed," The kings eyes narrowed furiously but Arthur continued, "You spared him because he was your friend and you allowed him to continue living in Camelot for the same reasons. You speak of non tolerance and yet you spare one man because you know him to be good, magic or not"

"I spared Gaius under oath that he would never use magic again!" Uther shouted, shocked silence broken.

"You never offered anyone else such a mercy." Arthur argued.

"Enough of this Arthur!" Uther snarled, but the prince wasn't to be dissuaded.

"Father, you try and execute Merlin again and I promise you I will stop at _nothing_ to keep him alive." He warned, "I won't ask for your understanding or your permission, I'm telling you, if Merlin goes I go."

Arthur set his jaw stubbornly almost daring his father to test his words while the other two occupants of the room battled with their surprise. Merlin stared at the back of his friends head as if he was only just seeing the stubborn figure. The anger and pain of the past seemed to be wiped clear by those words. Arthur the other side of the coin, the once and future king, his friend, Arthur accepted him.

Uther didn't relent, he didn't back down. Something inside him simply stopped. There was no forgiveness in his eyes or his heart, no resolution to the age old war that had gone on inside him.

He survived being broken by Morgana but some thing's… some thing's all together were too much. Uther Pendragon stopped. He said nothing as he sat, falling in to place sat on the trunk by his desk. Arthur eyed him something of the previous concern for his father slipping back in to his eyes.

Uther Pendragon wasn't dying but the life in his eyes, his spirit gave in. It was sudden and gentle and it had been coming for a long time. Merlin felt it, felt the king break down. He didn't break in a chaotic way, didn't go screaming in to insanity. He simply stopped as what had been holding him up, the force that kept him going since the death of his wife simply dropped away. Merlin's eyes lowered guilt slipping in to his young eyes as the pain reflected in that moment hit him.

"Do what you want." Uther whispered. There was barely a hint of the old anger in his docile voice. For a moment the king just sat there staring in to space then he closed his eyes tightly and didn't open them, "It is clear where you stand in this matter this kingdom will be yours soon and I must accept that you will make your own decisions." Arthur blinked surprised at this. Frowning he glanced back at Merlin suspiciously but there was no guilt there as the Warlock shrugged lightly.

"Thank you father." Arthur said quietly. The Kings head flicked up, eyes open as he stared straight in to his son anger raging deep down inside him.

"Even if these decisions may destroy Camelot and bring an end to everything we've worked for."

There was a pause as the father and son stared deep in to each other's eyes. Finally Arthur nodded a swift jerky movement and backed away towards the door. Merlin retreated with him pulling open the door to let Arthur out. The prince though instead pushed Merlin ahead of him and walked through the door.

Pausing on the threshold the Prince looked back in to the dark eyes of his father.

"You will do nothing to harm him?" he asks one last time. Uther's eyes twitch and his jaw flexes before he says very slowly.

"I will do nothing; this lesson is for you to learn and you alone. Sorcerers cannot be trusted!"

There is a flicker of sadness in Arthur's eyes before finally he leaves, shutting the door softly behind him. Uther shifts his loathing glare to the floor. A sorcerer walks among his people and for the second time in his life he will do absolutely nothing to stop it. Its Arthurs turn now.

-m-

Merlin's shoulders sag as they both finally make it out in to the hallway. He feels a relived smile work its way in to his face as he breaths out heavily. The Prince catches his eye and finally he smiles back the pair grin at each other for a moment.

"So _Mer_lin, now that you're quite done getting yourself killed and getting me attacked by numerous strange angry women, is there anything else you would like to tell me before we move on?"

"Well Sire…"

**It's been awhile so if anyone is screaming that I have **_**not**_** finished this fic, feel free to demand a prolog and I will write one :D **

**But if this is all thank you all so much for your lovely reviews. I know I have messed up quite a few times but the constructive criticism and encouragement has been great. I do hope you guys have enjoyed this story and wish you all the best! **

**See you again in the possible prolog… if not bye! **

**SQ **


End file.
